


Resident Office Prank Master Miracle Boi: Sa-To-Ri!

by Tententendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Office, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Kinks, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Office AU, Office Sex, Omega Tendou Satori, Omegaverse, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slow Burn, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, What did the office deserve to Tendou?, eventual revenge, tendou is thirsty, tendou satori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Tendou Satori loves his pranks. He devotes so much time and effort into delivering them and bestowing his colleagues with as many funny little inconveniences as humanely possible while still maintaining a good friendship with them all and, in his opinion, make their boring daily office chores infinitely more exciting.So why does their new alpha manager have to be such a downer? And how does he posses some kind of immunity to his ingeniously planned and delivered pranks??And. more infuriatingly. Why does the new manager have to be the hottest, somehow most charming, piece of ass he has ever seen in his entire life??Satori's content life as a single, unmated omega is going to come crumbling down around him. His team mates will eventually get their revenge while helping him get what he reeeeally wants and eventually, e v e n t u a l l y the good knotting he deserves.





	1. The new manager

**Author's Note:**

> I had this random strike of inspiration and the ideas just got out of hand until I spend this. entire. weekend. writing the entire story savor that eventual smut tag you see. :3
> 
> I've worked in office jobs before and have carried out a good few of these pranks and is2g they are the best thing in person XD
> 
> There is a veeeeery good chance I'mma be ignoring all my responsibility in spending any free time I get writing because I have absolutely forgotten how much I L O V E writing!!
> 
> This will be updated irregularly but i've finished writing it so I can 100% promise it won't get abandoned!! I'll probably upload once or twice a week :) comments and kudos always help~ <3 As mentioned in my other fic, I am dyslexic so some mistakes might go over my head but feel free to comment or message if you see anything but no promises it will actually get fixed for a while unless it's something really major -_-
> 
> also hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1) if you want to scream UsiTen at me and check out my awful fanart ehehe.

Tendou Satori was well aware that he had a somewhat annoying personality, possibly even more so because he was an omega. He was playful, energetic and always upbeat no matter each day threw at him and if he could find the time to feel sorry for his team mates given the amount of time and loving effort he pranked and taunted them in a harmless yet fun way, he probably wouldn't anyway. But his teammates seemed to enjoy watching his pranks unfold, wondering who's unlucky day it was each morning when he strolled in with his usual happy grin in place, whistling or humming some made up happy tune. They also enjoyed getting their revenge and succumbing to his level and took pride in the day even their former team manager, an ageing alpha more thank happy to start his retirement, served him some innocent enough looking sweats that had felt like they exploded in his mouth and had him gagging for a good hour or so. The sensation had been unpleasant at best but he had been utterly delighted at the taunting look that had broken through the usually stern alphas wrinkled face when he told him he deserved if for the headaches he had caused in his 7 years of working in a genuinely fond tone while patting his head.

Satori lived his life for fun, if he or someone around him was having a bad day then he just had to find away to brighten it, be it by telling them some, in his opinion, awesomely hilarious jokes or prank someone else and made sure they got to see his special brand of chaos. Because what was the point in living if you weren't enjoying every minute of it?

To faaaaaar to many people in his opinion, 'enjoying your life' for an omega meant finding an alpha, settling down and living the rest of your life like some gushy domestic slice of life manga character. That was most definitely not what Satori was all about in his late twenties. He certainly enjoyed spending hours upon hours binge reading his favorite mangaka's cute and fuzzy interpretation of what that kind of life was like but he had yet to meet an alpha who had the patience for him or appreciated his charmingly fun antics, the charming bit his own opinion. And that was perfectly okay, If he found an alpha who was willing to deal with his antics? Great! He would certainly be a keeper. If he didn't? Well he was content with that too. He enjoyed being single and putting his energy into his hobbies and, especially, inconveniencing all of his team mates from the financing department at Tanaka Inc. He probably got away with more than he should most likely because he was the only omega on the team, as long as he didn't do anyone or anything any serious harm.

He was currently sitting in his regular cubical in the secluded department, deciding his precious figures he had so lovingly collected and decorated his desk with could do with some rearranging. He spent a little time moving them until he was satisfied and cast a look towards the currently vacant inner office. They had celebrated their former managers retirement the prior Friday and their new manager, an unknown person Tanaka Inc. had relocated from a different department, was scheduled to be coming in this coming in to meet them at the end of the following day before starting his or her regular shifts the following Monday. He zoned out a little, thinking of what kind of pranks he could start off with to break the new manager in and see just how far he could push the new person without pushing them to insanity, or not to close anyway.

Their former manager had been elderly so most of his pranks had been very mild, things like printing lewd images and framing them on his back wall that the manager was unlikely to spot from their seat and only people coming in for meetings would see. Nothing that might spook the elder into a heart attack and nothing that would cause him to much stress but certainly enough to both irritate and amuse him. He had patted the omega on the head on his last day and made him promise to 1, try and find himself a good alpha and let someone look after him and 2. To give his replacement as much fun and hell as he had given him. Satori had promised wholeheartedly to the second point.

He sighed, making a mental note of what he planned to do when the time on his computer monitor signified that Iwaizumi should be back from his lunch in 3....2....

“Tendou you absolute asswipe!”

Right on time. He spun around in his swivel chair, innocently raising his brows like butter couldn't melt and the facade made way for laughed at the sight that beheld him. Iwaizumi, shortly followed by an amused looking Akaashi, was standing in the door way with dark crumbs and white marks running down his shirt and a crushed pack of mini cookies in his hand. The untouched mini pack of Oreos his mate always packed him before he left for work sat untouched in Tendou's desk drawer while the one Iwaizumi had unsuspectingly tucked into moments ago, it's cream scraped off and replaced with tooth paste, had been replaced in the alphas bag while he took a restroom break. The packaging ever so carefully opened and resealed once sabotaged so it was unassuming to the untrained eye. He had seen him open one of the tiny packs during the day numerous times before, throwing them in his mouth whole and it had been one of the first pranks he had pulled on the spiky haired alpha. The prank was completely harmless much like all of his pranks but it didn't make it any less hilarious and he was thrilled to hear the hum of snickers from the other occupants of the office.

“You really are an asshole, This is what the _sixth_ time you've pulled this one?? You're giving me a complex.” The irritated alpha grumbled as he sat in his desk, reaching for tissues and trying to wipe away the mess but only managing to smudge the bits of paste more. Satori shrugged.

“Hay that mouth of yours needed a cleaning out so I took the liberty~.” Issei, his cubical neighbor, reached a hand out over the divided and met the omegas hand in a high five. “And the classics never get old!~” He sang. Iwaizumi shot him a venomous look and unlocked his screen to get back to work, giving warning looks at anyone else in the room who was still chuckling. Deciding he had had enough fun for the moment, he grabbed the _actual _pack of treats and shouted to the alpha, throwing them to him.

“Here, you can have the originals back.” The alpha immediately inspected the packet suspiciously, making the omegas grin turn devilish. “If the folded bit at the back isn't stuck to the end bits you tear, it's safe. I never figured out how to get the wrapper to sit right after opening it so I stick it down,” He offered carelessly. The alpha checked the flap as he said and found it loose and tore the packet open, still giving the first one a distrusting sniff before popping the mini cookie it in his mouth, finally deeming it safe.

“You retiring that prank for good then? Who tells people how they do perform their tricks?” Kiyoomi offered from his other side, surgical mask in place as usual. One of the alphas brows rose into his mop of curls. Satori slapped his shit eating grin in place and winked at the beta.

“Fool of you to think I'm a one trick pony.”

“Ten shut up. You're giving me a headache,” Aaah, Semi didn't even turn to look at him as he packed away his things to go on his own lunch break and locked his computer screen. “We have a deadline today so get on with your work.” The temporary supervisor grumbled as he walked past. Satori pouted.

“Booo, you're no fun,” He gathered his own things and announced he was going for his lunch while Makki and Mattsun packed grabbed their backs to join. “Oh and Semisemi?”

“What?” The beta grumbled as he reached the door, short fuse notably shortening. Satori blinked slowly, beaming.

“Enjoy your makki rolls!~” Cackling madly as he watched the beta fumble furiously in his bag as he left, looking for some kind of sign his untouched lunch box might have been tampered with. The thought that the beta would spend half of his break paranoid over his unsabotaged lunch put an extra skip in the omegas step as he went to lunch with the beta-alpha couple.

* * *

An hour before the end of the days shift, Satori stretched luxuriously. He'd finished his load for the day and had an hour to kill once he had submitted his reports which was a quick job. He spun around in his chair a few times humming happily to himself but that didn't amuse him for long. Checking to see if anyone was paying much attention with a burst of mischievous inspiration, he calmly stood up and walked to the vacant managers office. The room was bare savour the nice looking potted bamboo the former manager had left behind. He checked in the bottom drawer and was delighted to find the familiar picture frames where still there. He had thought to leave them as an amusing jump surprise for when their mysterious new manager first opened the drawers but had figured putting them in more obscure places would be a much better idea. He ran back to his desk for some blue tack and put one on the wall slightly concealed by the old plant. It wasn't obvious unless you where seated in the seat facing where the manager would usually sit making it a perfect spot. The next one he stuck above the door in the very top shadowy corner of the room and the last one he stuck in the opposite corner above a tall filing cabinet, hard to see from any angle but it would suffice. Surely someone on the team or someone higher up who came in to discuss the departments work flow would notice.

“What are you doing?” Akaashi poked his head around the door curiously.

“Just preparing the new manager a welcome present! Can't be taking him to seriously now can we? Needs to learn just what he's getting himself into,~” He hummed happily as he admired his work. Akaashi rolled his eyes but the amusement was present on his relatively level features.

“You're insufferable, the poor guy.”

“Nop-e, I'm a delight!” Akaashi sighed, edging into the office and closing the door behind him.

“The user ID for that computer has been wiped to the generic one that I have access to, want to set a matching background to the pictures?” He offered with a slow smirk. Satori wiggled his fingers in a little dance he did when he got excited that had stayed with him since his teen years.

“Oh Akaashi Keiji you are my new favourite person!~”

* * *

As Friday came, nothing particular happened in the morning. Their new manager was scheduled to arrive an hour before the end of the shift so they could get the awkward introductions out of the way before he joined their regular 8am-5pm shift the following Monday. Satori was wiggling his fingers discreetly in Matsukawa's direction, trying to grab his attention without alerting his soon to be victim on the other side. Issei's eyes flickered over and watched in curiosity as the omega wiggled his brows, holding up a bottle of screen cleaner. He watched as the mischievous redhead faked a very loud sneeze and sprayed the bottle over the next cubicle twice, whipping it out of sight and waiting with a shit eating grin. As the particles of presumed germs descended upon his cubicle neighbours screen and keyboard over the divider, there was a loud shout of surprise from the cubicle and Kiyoomi shot out of his seat and jumped several feet back.

“Tendou what the fuck? If you're sick you should even be here!” Satori watched with gritted teeth against the laughter that wanted to set forth.

“Oh, sorry Sakusa! Didn't grab a tissue in time, Think I'm coming down with something,” Tendou said innocently while fake sniffling, barely managing to keep the amusement out of his voice. Issei, on the other hand, clapped both hands to his mouth and ducked his head to the desk, tears forming at the corners of his closed eyes with the strain of containing his own laughter and give the prank away too early.

“Oh my god it's all over my keyboard, clean it up right now. They're _your_ germs!” There was a note of fear in the panicking alphas tone as he paced to the door, pressing on the antibacterial gel dispenser that was fixed to the wall and slathering his hands in it, seemingly in fear that the multiple bottles on his desk had been contaminated. Akaashi who appeared to have been watching discreetly from next bank of cubicles snorted and the telltale twitching of Eita's shoulders gave his amusement away despite his best efforts to contain it. Satori really struggled to subdue his own entertainment and stood to face his victim, leisurely pacing towards the alpha who found himself caught between the presumed infected omega and the door.

“Sure, Let me go and get some disinfectant, Out the way.”

“Ten don't come near me! seriously just don't I swear to god.” Satori decided he had had enough fun at the poor alphas expense and pulled the bottle he had kept concealed behind his back, spraying it into the space between the pair while faking another exaggerated sneeze. Panic flitted across the betas partially concealed face as the omega 'sneezed' in his direction but it turned into a deadpan one when he watched the screen cleaner particles descend to the ground harmlessly. Clearly not the infectious bodily fluid he had first thought. It took him a few seconds to click.

“_Damn it_ Tendou you're the _absolute_ worst!” The alpha hissed as he stomped past the now tittering omega, face flushed and ignoring the laughter that burst forth from everyone else in the room at his expense. Satori howled with laughter, his entire body trembling with it, relishing in victory of another successful prank.

“Miracle boi strikes again!~” He sang in amusement.

“Dare I ask what exactly is going on here?” An deep, unfamiliar voice brought the echos of laughter from around the room to an abrupt halt as a new presence made themselves known. Satori sobered, turned towards the newcomer and had to do a double take, too caught up in his victory to even notice the office door opening and closing. An unfamiliar face stood by one of the receptionists from downstairs, His eyes dilating as they raked over the stranger. The alpha was smartly dressed in a flattering tailored suit that seemed like it might be torn to shreds at any second from the obvious _ripped_ muscles the omega could make out beneath. Tanned skin stretched over an angular jaw and high cheekbones under the shadow tidily styled and very soft looking brown hair. Piercing eyes of a similar color that just screamed _alpha_ as they swept across the room, eventually falling upon dark reddish ones. The owner of said red eyes blinked once. Twice. Unable to take his eyes off the new comer. _Fuck._

“Ten, you're staring,” The red head jumped slightly at the quiet whisper of Semi from across the room and he bowed in apology, jumping to his desk. Akane, the ever calm and friendly receptionist gave a knowing look before clearing her throat.

“This is your new manager Ushijima Wakatoshi. He finalised his paperwork a little early so I thought I'd show him too the office and introduce you all.” _Ushijima Wakatoshi,_ Ooh the name alone had Satori flustered a little while he stood and bowed politely with the rest of the team.

“I look forward to working with you, please continue your work as usual.” With that the receptionist showed him to his office and the door swung closed behind them. Not before Satori saw the alpha glance back at him without a very evident lack of expression that made the omega stare even more as the door clicked shut. And stare he continued to do, swallowing. Why did the newcomer have to be so damn _fine_?

“Ten? Earth to Tendou?” He tore his eyes away from the now closed door, disappointed that the blinds covering the windows where closed so he could keep staring at the man who looked like was some kind of Greek statue come to life. He found Issei regarding him with a similar knowing expression that had passed on the receptionist's face. “Ohoho? Do we have ourselves a little crush do we?” He asked. Akaashi and Eita who sat next to each other behind them shot around in their chairs at lightning speed.

“He is attractive,” Akaashi observed, eyes flickering towards the cubicle. Eita merely stared at the heat that Tendou knew was blossoming on his face with a shit eating grin.

“Oh this is definitely going to be interesting,” Iwaizumi snickered. Satori grabbed for his water bottle as even Hajime took the opportunity to poke fun at him, hoping that might quench the thirst that had set in his stomach. It didn't.

“Ooh, maybe he might finally be the one to tie our team mascot down eeh?~ Someone you can dote on you and fulfill all your thirsty omega needs hmm?” The omega choked on his water, spluttering unattractively. Semi snickered, looked far to pleased with himself as he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palm. “I'm reading your mind aren't I?” Satori finally broke, bringing his hands up in the air to wave away the focus that had settled on himself.

“Okay okay jokes over. Get back to work like the man said! And get your minds out of the gutter, it's not appropriate for the workplace!” He dismissed, whirling back to his computer and tuning out the snickers from around the office. His eyes flickered a few times to the inner office when the receptionist left and shortly after the alpha reappeared, standing straight by the door. Tall, dark and handsome where the only three words he could think of. Satori swallowed, kept his focus anywhere but on the alpha.

“I know this is my first day but I would like to have a little chat with you all individually to get a good grasp on who does what and quickly as opposed to just looking at your files and see if there is any work reassignment that needs doing. Semi Eita?” He asked, eyes turning to the silverette who stood at the call of his name. "May I start with you as you have been the temporarily supervising the team in the absence of a manager?” Semi nodded and followed the alpha into the the room. One by one the team entered and exited and at each time Satori's name wasn't called, he grew a little anxious. On the down side he had to sit there through each ten minute interval growing more and more agitated. On the upside, if he went last that would leave him with just a few minutes before he could go home for the weekend and let his mind wonder the way it was determined to in that moment. Finally, Issei exited the room and plodded down in his desk, seemingly a little less than impressed. Tendou immediately scooted over a little as Iwaizumi was called and walked past them.

“What's he like?” The red head asked under his breath, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. Mattsun pursed his lips a little in thought.

“He's..... a bit of a wet blanket if I'm honest. Pretty stoic, all business. I don't think you and him are going to get along very well.” The alpha brushed it off and resumed working without looking over. Tendou frowned at the new information.

“Oh please, _everyone _likes to have fun at work where they can.” Mattsun shrugged without looking over and the conversation ended. A few minutes later and Satori heard his name called with that sexy baritone voice that wanted to send a little shiver down his spine. He hoped he could get used to that voice and fast. He subconsciously rubbed at the scent patch he wore to affirm it was there, not wanting to think about what kind of scent he might be leaking if it wasn't firmly in place. He paced to the door of the inner office, digging for some of his usual spark and made himself enthusiastically swing it open and greet the alpha like he would have their former manager.

“Tendou's the name, Satori's the game! What can I do ya for?” He asked, reaching out to shake Ushijima's outreached hand a little to enthusiastically to be formal and dropped himself into the seat. His enthusiasm drooped an inch when he noticed that the pictures he had lovingly placed somewhat hidden behind the potted plant where absent. Inwardly assuming the cleaners must have gotten in and taken the down. Ushijima merely nodded, sitting up perfectly straight with his fingers intertwined in front of him much like some _scorching _hot news anchor.

“I apologize for this being short but we only have a few minutes before office hours end. My predecessor has done me the favor of writing his own personal notes on everyone on the team and I'll admit I have some concern regarding yours.” Satori's interest perked as the alpha patted a stack of hand written letters in familiar handwriting. “Takeshi-san put in yours that you are an excellent member of the team. You're cooperative and hard working and are never tardy or absent without good reason and are very knowledgeable with the companies crm and data entry systems, tech support procedures and generally all areas of the department.” He read the words directly from the top letter that he caught a glimpse of his name on the header. He beamed at the praise from the retired alpha.

“That sounds all good to me, any problems?” He asked innocently. The alpha met his eyes, searching for something the omega wasn't sure of as he maintained an innocent smile. The alpha picked up the letter and turned it so the omega could read it, gaze unchanging. At the very bottom of the very general paragraph about his work ethic was a single line above a familiar signature that read “Despite the above, keep an eye on this one, he's a bit of a trouble maker but you will like him when you get used to it”. The line was even ended with a little smily face and Satori beamed.

“Well the old coot is right, I take it upon myself to make sure there is never a dull moment here!~” He smiled brightly but the alpha didn't appear to share his enthusiasm. His brows seemed to furrow the tiniest bit and Satori wasn't entirely sure if it was a frown or not given his assumed inexpressive nature.

“I do not doubt that my predecessor was good at his job as he held this position successfully for over thirty years but I would like to make something very clear.” He leaned forward a little and if Satori wasn't so busy searching for traces of a crescent bond mark on his neck, which he didn't find, and moved to watching the alphas lips move wondering what they felt like grazing against his inner thighs, he might have felt intimidated. “But I would like to make how I will run things from here on out clear to avoid any unnecessary conflicts in future.” That got the omegas attention.

“Oh?” He asked, smile fading a little.

“I personally maintain a very professional outlook during working hours and expect the same of my team so I will ask you to seize any... _trouble making _from this point on. I do not know what transpired just before I arrived but going forward please refrain from causing any distractions throughout the course of your shifts and on company time.” Any trace of airy innocence had left Satori's mind and the now very fake smile that stretched his lips was growing twitchy with the force of maintaining it. “Do you have any questions?”

“Nope, gotcha cap'in! Thank you for the chat and I'll see you on Monday bright and early!~” He chimed, bowing. He straightened and hastily making for the door. “No trouble making, got it! Have a nice weekend!” He offered with finger guns as he walked straight _into_ the door with the grace of a newborn giraffe, groaned as he reached for the door handle.

“Oh and one last thing. I thought you would like these back. Please refrain from bringing or displaying them in my office again.” Tendou's head creaked around as the alpha reached for his desk drawers and retrieved the lewd pictures that had formerly hung on the wall. He scratched it his head, snatched them up and got out of there as fast as his legs would carry him. He sat down at his desk and gathered his things hurriedly, switching off his computer by the power button and to impatient to power it down properly.

“Wow, piss the new guy off already?” Mattsun offered as he put his coat on with less urgency. Satori groaned.

“Wet blanket is an understatement, let's go for a drink, we can talk about _Ushijima-san_ then.” Most of the team overheard and agreed, grabbing their things and filing out of the office lead by a very irritated omega.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team head out for drinks to chat about their new team manager.
> 
> The following Monday he decides to put his plans in motion to let Wakatoshi see what he got himself into when he switched departments but for the first time in seven years. His prank falls through. Mattsun gives him the harsh, cold and ugly truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to space these updates out a little but welp, nvm. Time for thirsty Ten and and a bit of a Tendou.exe has stopped responding moment kukuku.
> 
> I noticed a LOT of errors in the previous chapter so will be fixing those up before posting another but I'll get there! ^O^

Later at a bar not to far away from his home, Satori sipped at his sweet cocktail maybe a little to fast. If you could pass off practically inhaling it as _sipping_. Slamming the empty glass down for the third time and reaching for one of the many pitchers they had bought to share between them.

“Take it easy, you still have to walk home,” Akaashi scolded, watching the omega with some level of amusement. “New guy got you that _thirsty_?” Satori choked on the drink he had just refilled. Once he had recovered from his coughing fit he fixed the beta with a cold glare.

“Let me get one thing straight, _Ushiwaka-kun _may be one hot piece of ass but he's a stoic. Boring. Wet teabag,” He ranted, crossing his arms with satisfaction at the words. “I can't even get a read on him at all? Absolutely nadda! Do you guys how long it took me to figure each and every one of you's out? Five minutes. That's it. Someone call for an intuition repair because mine is broke. I must be getting old." Mattsukawa and Hanamaki snickered from their place, sitting a lot closer than just friends now that they weren't in work. The outburst only served to irritate the omega even more.

“Ooh a nickname already?”

“You lost of with 'hot piece of ass'.” Satori narrowed his eyes at the pair, the action only causing their snickering to evolve into all out hysterics.

“What, that's all you guys got from that entire rant?” His question went ignored.

“I could practically hear the things you where thinking Ten, you can't lie to us. We've, unfortunately, known you far to long,” Semi added, looking smug as he swirled the contents of his glass in front of him before taking a sip. Satori squawked.

“I'm an enigma! You can't read me. You're all the worst, what did I ever do in a past life to deserve you all?” He pouted while throwing his hands up skyward. The entire team laughed.

“Maybe you should ease off on the pranks and we'll stop taking whatever we can get when we get a chance.” Iwaizumi offered with a somewhat rare amused smile. The alpha was a grumpy one but he did have a sense of humour once he was in a more comfortable setting. He just might kill anyone who mentioned it though. Satori tsked at the statement, partially from offence and partially because it was just fun playing along with the taunting.

“Ouch my heart, Pranking is how I show my affection! You guys just don't deserve my love!” He fisted his shirt over his heart and swept a hand across his forehead to add to the theatrics, “I'm heart broken, After all these years!” The dramatic display melted as he failed to contain his laughter any longer and he threw his head back and howled, not stopping until someone interrupted.

“Drink for the pretty red head?” Gasping for breath, Satori turned to find a bar tender holding a platter with what looked like one of the fancier cocktails the bar sold, the martini glass had been hand frosted in sugar. “From the alpha who plans to rock your world tonight by the bar.” Tendou cringed at the line, looking around the seemingly bored tender and found the tall, smug looking alpha looking over. It was barely within the blink of an eye that Satori could tell all he needed to know about the alpha. Confident poise, to confident eyes, no bonding mark, expensive looking suit but a definitely fake looking watch glimmered from his wrist so the suit was probably a ruse to make him look more important than he was and that alone pointed towards him possibly being a bit on the narcissistic side. Maybe his intuition wasn't _completely _off because the all to confident wake the stranger gave just affirmed everything he had already read from him. Even the slight twitch of his lips as he smiled gave the impression it was practiced to try and use to engage omegas he wanted to pick up, not genuine. His eyes flickered and there was definitely _something _between those legs but he was hardly the type of omega to jump into bed just for the sake of a good knotting. _That all aside though, he was pretty handsome._

“Not to bad buuuut~” He mumbled out loud, more to himself than anyone in particular. He gave the waitress a polite smile and bowed. “Thank you but please return it. All business tonight.” The waitress merely nodded and returned to the bar. He saw the alphas smile waver but he disregarded it, turning back to his teammates. Semi and Akaashi where wearing matching shit eating grins.

“Ooh, don't like my 'rock your world'? He's not to bad~” Tendou rolled his eyes so hard he saw stars for a second.

“No thanks, can we please get back to talking about _business_?” Akaashi wasn't done.

“You can let mr 'rock your world'... rock you world for lack of a better term, and pretend it's Ushijima, He;s got the height and hair. The air is off though, Mr 'rock your world' actually smiled.” He delivered the line with a perfectly straight face besides the slight pink tinge of his cheeks from the alcohol. Satori buried his head in his crossed arms on the table.

“Even you Keiji?? I'm handing my notice in on Monday.” Another barrel of laughter made it's way from around the table and the red head couldn't help but join in, to intoxicated to really be mad. When it died, Iwaizumi was the first to speak.

“In all seriousness, I think he'll be fine as long as we got on with things. He's just..... very serious. Maybe that's what the team needs.” Tendou grumbled into his now empty fourth glass while the spiky alpha chuckled and patted the omega a little to harshly on the back. “Come on, he'll be fine, I think we could all do with a break from the pranks.”

“_Never_,” Tendou pouted with a grim look of determination.

“Oh wait, Goshiki hasn't met him yet! He's back from holiday tomorrow isn't he?” Kiyoomi spoke for the first time in a while, the quiet alpha having been silently enjoying observing the back and forth while he sipped at his own drink. Satori brightened at the mentioned at the newest member of the team, I former intern who had joined them just a few months prior. Satori had dubbed the little alpha his devoted kohai in crime and the alpha's eyes had sparkled at the prospect. The team had despaired the day the first time their junior played accomplice to one of the omegas bigger pranks. He brightened at the memory.

“He's back on Monday! And I bet he won't betray me the same way you guys have!” He announced. Semi looked at his phone and sighed.

“I'm sure he will. I'm going to have to go, Shirabu will be waiting up for me, I'm getting some water and then I'm heading off.” There was a murmur of agreement around the table as the couples mentioned their partners and started shuffling to gather their things. Satori stood, swaying on the spot a little. _Okay maybe I drank a bit to much. _He closely followed Semi to the bar, waiting patiently with his cheek in his palm for the bar tender's attention when a very alpha scent made it's presence known to his other side.

“See how he leans his cheek upon that hand, O, that I wear a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek.” Satori turned to the new unknown alpha, Trying _very _hard not to laugh at the interesting spin on the classic practice that is the awful pickup line. His mind was half laughing at what the alpha clearly thought was a smooth and sulty recitation, half gagging at the cringyness of it. “Hi beautiful,” He offered, seeing that his line hadn't got the reaction he had probably wanted.

“Okay if you're gunna quote Romeo and Juliet, Shall I fake my death now or shall I get your family to hate mine first? And I'm not exactly some catwalk model. Nice try buddy.” The alpha's confident smile twisted at the snappy come back. He smoothed out his expression and leaned in a little closer. Satori tried not to recoil at the strong scent of beer from the alphas breath.

“On a scale of 1 to America, how free are you tonight?” _God this guy was persistent. _He didn't even look at the alpha as someone from behind the bar approached them.

“North Korea. Bartender! Can I get a glass of water please?” He ignoring Semi as he snorted at the response. Not even wanting to see the reaction from his words. Seconds ticked by and the alpha was still there while he and the beta waited to get served.

“Feisty, I like it, I bet you're a wild one in the-”

“Can I help you?” Iwaizumi had slid in next to the alpha, his expression smooth but Satori knew it to be one to run the other way from. “I think what my college here is trying to say is he isn't interested.” The spiky alpha wasn't particularly imposing in height but he was broad and his face scary when he was truely mad. The Alpha looked back and fourth between the two either side of him, heaved a sigh and left without a word. Satori gave the alpha a grateful smile and chugged down the glass of water that was set in front of him finally.

“Thanks but I can take care of myself Mr. big n' scary Iwa-chan,” He grumbled, happy the room stopped swaying a little as the refreshing iced water sobered him a little. Iwaizumi chortled not even reacting to the nickname.

“I know. Just helping the team idiot out. Calling a cab?” He asked. Satori shook his head.

“I'll walk back with Akaashi, we're in opposite apartment blocks.”

“We'll walk you both home. It can get a bit rough around here on a Friday night and there's a bus stop near your apartment,” Mattsun offered, pulling his very intoxicated partner with him by the waist. _No point arguing._

“Off we go then!~ See ya'll on Monday!” He sang at the others with a wiggle of his long fingers, marching towards the door and linking an arm through Akaashi's, partially for fun and partially to steady himself. They walked back chatting happily until he got to his apartment block and let himself in with a wave goodbye. Staggering a little bit to his familiar apartment and flopping onto his bed face down. Now that he was alone and had no easy distractions, Thoughts of their new sexy manager manifested in his mind and he somewhat regretted not letting Mr Rock Your World or Mr Romeo take him home and provide a better distraction.

“Oh my god get your thirst under control, what is wrong with you?” He grumbled out loud. Shuffling to the edge of the bed, he shed his clothes and settled between his soft sheets. Spending most of the night flushed with lewd thoughts of tanned biceps and a gruff, baritone voice that made him shudder at the mere memory of it, _especially_ how it sounded over the syllables of his own name. He made a mental note to do whatever he could to make the alpha regret the day he decided to change departments, or chip away at him until he found a sense of humor. He was going to break Ushijima Wakatoshi if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Monday was a new day. As he did every morning, Satori walked from the bus stop with a spring in his step, ready to take the day head on. He let himself into the office and immediately brightened at seeing the temporarily empty cubicle occupied by familiar black hair and grey suited alpha.

“Morning Goshiki! How was the holiday??” He asked brightly, sitting down in his chair and scooting it over next to the tiny alpha. “Ooh I love the new style! Not as good as your classic bangs though!” He offered. The alpha turned around with a bright smile, his usual bowl cut had been styled in a more trendy way. The typically straight bangs where wavy and swept slightly to one side and it suited the alpha well. Goshiki beamed at the praise, not even phased when the omega reached up and ruffled his hair just a little bit.

“I got it styled while we where in France and Yuki said she liked it so I bought some styling gel,” He said while trying to repair the damage Satori had done.

“Aaw, your bangs look cool no matter what you do!~” Satori enthused.

“Hay! Stop it _mom_!” Satori cackled as the assault on his hair persisted.

“Please do not leave your computer unattended while it's locked, it's a potential security breech.” Satori struggled to stop a shiver from running down his spine as the husky voice of their new manager rolled over him. He span around on his swivel chair to face the suited individual, Slapping on a broad grin.

“Sorry boss! I'm only a few foot away!~ Did you have a good weekend?” He quickly diverted while dragging himself in the wheeled chair back to his regular spot. Ushijima studied him for a minute and nodded sagely.

“It was relaxing if uneventful.” He turned his attention to the returned member of the team. “Good morning Goshiji-san, I am the replacement team manager, may I have a few moments with you?” Goshiki nodded wearily, studying the newcomers impressive stature with something close to awe. Satori definitely didn't approve. The pair retreated to the inner office while Satori drank his regular overly sweetened latte and pulled up his task list for the day. Not very long later, The junior of the team trotted out looking a little brighter, a smile on his face as he sat back in his place. Waiting for the door to close, he wheeled around on the alpha.

“So, what do you think? Wet blanket or what?” He asked. Anyone sitting around had perked their heads in interest. Tsutamo's eyes where practically sparkling.

“He's so cool!” _Well. _That had not been what Tendou had been expecting at all. Expected or hoped for. “He's so cool and professional and he said Takeshi-san said I had great potential!” He was a twitching ball of energy, a small blush dusting his cheeks. “You don't seem very happy Tendou-san, what's up?” Said omega hadn't realised his brows had been slowly furrowing of their own accord.

“Nothing at all Tsutamo!” He leaned in, deciding to strike while the iron was hot with a forced look of concern. “But he's not really much of a joker just like Takeshi-san was when I first started so we need to break him in a little,” He put a hand up to dull his voice to anyone who might overhear. Tsutamo's eyes widened for a second and he nodded, conspiringly leaning in closer.

“Stop instigating Ten, Goshiki just ignore him. He's going to get himself fired one of these days,” Semi chastised from the over the divider next to Goshiki's cubicle, making the pair jump at having been overheard.

“Staaph Insthigating Phen, Jutht ignowe him,” He mocked, getting an eye roll from the beta and a chuckle from Goshiki. “Whatever, I'm getting back to work.” He did as he said, typing away as he usually did when lunchtime came around finally. He waited patiently for Ushijima to leave for his lunch and typed up a very convincing looking email from the tech department, adding a link to a 'gocha' gif he found of the internet that would be the only thing that the alpha could see once his favorite little dot exe file worked it's magic and locked up his computer. He would start small, nothing to daring just yet but an email saying his access had been set up incorrectly and he required to go to the link below was definitely a mild place to start. For good measure and for something to _brighten up _his colleagues day, he took the fog horn and ducktape from his bottom draw of wonders and calmly walked to the bathroom. Once in a locked cubicle, he strapped the pressurized bottle to the side of the side of the ceramic bowl, resting the seat a few milimieters higher than it's usual down place and smiling. One of his poor teammates would get the shock of their lives when they sat down on the seat which would unknowingly press down the trigger and give them quite the heart attack. Preemptively amused at which unlucky member of his team would take the fall and innocently left for lunch with the whole team, all happy to spent the hour talking to Goshiki about his holiday non the wiser to the chaos that would surely unfold later.

* * *

He returned with the team, happy that they had for once decided to take lunch together and returned. Ushijima was standing waiting, leaning against the door frame of his inner office with his usual stoic expression. The omega wouldn't let his mind insert _gorgeous _or _godly _into that trail of thought.

“Tendou-san, may I have a word?” He asked coolly. The team left his sides immediately, silently sitting in their respective seats with smiles _far _to innocent to not be suspect. Satori offered his own more convincing smile and walked towards the office.

“Of course Wakatoshi, what's up?” He half sang as he once again sat in the seat he had the prior Monday and Ushijima took his own seat and turned his computer screen away from himself so Satori could see. He bit down on his inner cheeks to stop a smile from breaking out at the gif he has set up earlier covered the entire screen, a man from some American movie holding up a glass while pointing with a mocking smile, the word “gocha” covering the bottom third of the screen in big white letters.

“I think I may have fallen pray to an external phishing email, I know you work closely with the tech team from time to time and was wondering if you could check this and make sure it has not planted any malware on this computer?” Satori somehow kept his expression level, the upcurl of his lips faltering the tiniest of bits. He studied the alpha for a second, a little confused as to why he wasn't scalding him for the foolish prank but he only found... he couldn't describe it exactly, just something that could be read as concern? _Why is he so hard to read?_

“Um, sure? It's probably nothing to worry about.” Then he raised a brow as he took the much comfier seat the alpha offered him and rebooted the computer in safe mode, pretending to check the familiar email over and the file log. He wasn't entirely sure if the alpha was trying to make some kind of point of him fixing his own mistake or if he genuinely thought he had fallen for a scam but he suspected the former.“You can see who it's from, did you check the sender before clicking the link? The format is a bit off,” He asked nonchalantly, full well knowing a quick check of the email and the extension code in the email would point right back to himself. He wasn't one to allow anyone to take the glory for his pranks and enjoyed owning up and enraging people just as much as watching them unsuspectingly falling for his own planned moment of chaos. Wakatoshi exhaled slowly.

“I did not. We never got any external emails in all the time I have been here in finance, I did not expect up here to be any exception and I thought it may be a little,” He paused for a moment, one shoulder lifting minutely as if in discomfort, “Embarrassing to have to make a breech report on my first day.” Satori looked at him as humor gave way for speechlessness. The alpha didn't look at him, genuinely seeming embarrassed despite the lack of an expression on his face savor the tiniest pursing of his lips. The link should have been a dead giveaway of it's own, the name of the gif still in the link if he missed his familiar extension. He chuckled nervously and turned his focus back to the screen to hide his own frown.

“No problem! You came to the right guy! There's no data breech here so I'll just delete the file and email and you'll be good to go!” He thanked whatever god still had any patience for him because he now felt a little guilty. The alpha was a little on the dense side and it crossed his mind to search the extension number so he could laugh as the alpha realized he had been pranked but the honest embarrassment he had seen earlier changed his mind, the virtually non existent changes in the alphas expression and body language making him realize his initial take on him was a little off.

Hastily deleting the email and then clearing the deleted folder permanently, he stood up and bowed, flushing at the polite thanks he received and turned to left, _definitely _not feeling warm at what could have been the ghost of a smile that the alpha graced him with. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that the shriek of the fog horn accompanied by a scuffle and the sound of someone possibly jumping head long intro a wooden cubicle door along with several shouts of surprise echoed from the bathroom and the office outside. The chaos of his second prank of the day unfolding had him slowly turned around, losing a hand in his hair at the slowly forming frown on the handsome alphas face, his stare boarding holes into the red heads back. He had all but forgotten about the foghorn while committing the signs of emotion from the new manager to memory.

“Tendou.....”

“I'mma get back to work, no worries over the computer! Call me if you need anymore help!~” Running out of the office while his heart was still fluttering in a way that annoyed him, he sat down and quickly ducked his head down with the intention of occupying his mind with his work for the rest of the day when am infuriated Semi Eita tumbled out of the corridor that lead to the bathroom, usually meticulously styled hair a mess while he massaged the slowly forming lump forming on his forehead. He was still angrily tucking his shirt into his belt one-handedly and launched the can at him with enough force to leave a mark if Tendou hadn't caught it.

“Tendou I swear to fucking god I will _drag_ you by the ass to the top floor and _throw_ you off the building one of these days if you don't _cut_ the _shit_,” He spat, growling some of the words as he storming to his desk and angrily clacked at his keyboard like it was somehow to blame. Even the display didn't amuse Tendou as it usually would but he minutely appreciated the badly contained laughter from his neighbors now that the alarm from the shrill sound had subsided. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wakatoshi watching the scene with an unreadable look from the entrance to his office. He nodded in acknowledgement at Semi's apology for his outburst and retreated into his office without a word. Satori was left somewhat flabbergasted, first his email prank hadn't gone the way he had planned and he forced down the reasons his mind wanted to produce as to why he didn't take the opportunity to taunt the alpha even further.

“What did you do to Ushijima-san that made him call you in? I saw you writing that email earlier with that .exe you got all of us with last year,” Mattsun asked quietly, making sure no one around could overhear. Tendou just frowned and decided a dismissive air was the best option. He shrugged.

“Meh, He thought it was a phishing email so I got rid of it.” Mattsuns brows shot up an inch, something of a knowing look fell over his features.

“Aaaand..... you didn't tell him it was you?” Tendou wrinkled his nose and continued working until he realized Mattsun was going to press until he got an answer.

“It got boring, he isn't great with computers so he wouldn't have appreciated my ingeniously hilarious prank. Computer pranks are a no go for future reference.” He kept his eyes on the spreadsheet he was currently working on, trying to block out shit eating grin he that practically split the alphas face.

“You're so _fucked_.”


	3. out of hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi does not realize when he's being pranked and it infuriates him to no end. What is even more infuriating is the lack of acknowledgement over his suddenly improved wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. Idk what's up with me but i wasn't happy with the chapter from my other fic either??? I was happy with this when I first wrote it but not so much now while checking over it but eh, to much to do to completely rewrite it T.T anyways here's chapter 3!

Monday finished uneventfully. Tuesday and Wednesday where no different besides the regular pranks he pulled on his teammates and him making himself not wilt a little each time one of his pranks unfolded and the alpha merely retreated into his office, unamused he assumed. Thursday came to an end and Satori jumped the bus home, not in the mood for the hours walk. As soon as he got home he changed into sweats and a Tshirt and picked up the manga he had discarded earlier that morning, an old series of volumes from his extensive collection that he was half way through rereading. He sat for all of ten minutes before giving up, having read the same page several times but it hadn't sunk in. Grumbling, he went into the kitchen to fix himself an early dinner and grabbed his laptop and set it on his crossed legs, balancing the bowl of miso ramen on one hand. He searched for pranks, looking at pages he had already found and committed to memory, growing more and more frustrated until he came across a good pranks page. Now he had given up most food pranks. His teammates had stopped accepting anything he offered a long time ago and they wouldn't touch anything mysteriously left on their desks, having found that the omega had mastered the art of resealing packaging long before he even came to work at Tanaka Inc. He had made one last ditch effort to pull the prank one last time on Goshiki shortly after he had started but Semi had intervened.

He looked at the ingredients list for ideas and it hit him. If he left a mere ten minutes earlier and left some nicely wrapped cookies on their new managers desk before anyone got in, no one would be around to warn the alpha before he took a bite out of some definitely not just chocolate chip cookies. Snapping his fingers at his laptop like it had personally told him the next lot of lottery numbers, he set to work baking the monstrosities. He would get make the alpha realize how amazingly hilarious he was.

* * *

The following day he woke up a little earlier than usual. He showered, put a new scent patch on and left as he always did, this time carrying a small unassuming tupperwear box with what would surely be hell to anyone's taste buds. He greeted the reception staff cheerily as always and beamed at their equally as cheery greetings and took the elevator to his office, relieved to find he was, as planned, the first one in. Quickly dropping the box on Ushijima's desk, and affixing a post it with a small message reading 'Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, enjoy these as an apology and a welcome to the team! :D', adding a tiny chibi self portrait waving happily in the corner. He set it down ready and ran out before anyone else came in, taking his time at the vendor so it looked like when he 'arrived' in a few moments, it would be at his usual time. He stiffened a little when the baritone voice he was getting used to came from down the hall, smoothly approaching.

“Good morning Tendou, I see you are a little early this morning,” He offered as he waited for the machine to pour his drink.

“A-ah good morning! I trust you sleep well?” He asked, fumbling for something to say and cursing the silly small talk his mind produced. The alpha didn't bat an eye lid, nodding.

“I did indeed, thank you for asking. And yourself?” He was not about to tell him that he had sacrificed just a bit of sleep because of the person in front of him. Maybe he was just a little fucked as Mattsun had previously stated as his mind wandered to how the alphas voice counded first thing in the morning, gruff and even deeper than usual.

“Like a rock! I was so excited to get started on the testing the new system updates and writing bug reports I just couldn't contain myself and had to come in early!” He said it with a hint of sarcasm, not entirely lying as he did enjoy the excuse to not do his more mundane work but writing bug reports wasn't an exciting task. The alpha apparently didn't pick up on his sarcasm what so ever and hummed, a very slight smile tugging the corner of his lips and a slight rumble that sounded something akin to a chortle graced the omegas ears. _Fucked_, he though, repressing a shiver.

“I'm not entirely sure if that is truly how you feel about bug testing but I am grateful for your continued enthusiasm and hard work. Please keep it up.” With that he keyed in his chosen drinks code, one that Satori committed to memory for reasons he didn't even know, into the vendor and waited silently before taking the steaming cup and entering the office. Satori was just left staring, internally preening at the compliment like he had just complimented his hair or eyes or something and it was so utterly not _him_. The alpha had smiled. _Smiled_. And oh god it was one hell of a smile however small. Satori Tendou was done for. The omega mourned the sleep he would probably lose that night thinking about it because how was he ever going to sleep again knowing someone so gorgeous, so attractive and so perfect, was walking the earth?

Slightly dazed. He grabbed a handful of sugar sachets and skipped into the office, dropping the content of each packet into his drink and wining a little when the still burning liquid set his tongue ablaze.

“You're so fucked Ten. So. _Thoroughly_. Fucked.” The fact that he didn't even raise a brow at the typically eternally polite Akaashi, someone who had said fewer swears in the previous year than he had in that one sentence, only proved it. He swallowed.

The day passed as usual. This time he had been so fixated on the moment the manager would come out of his office either infuriated or amused that the thought of pranking someone else in the mean time didn't even cross the omegas mind. He waited. And waited. And still nothing. It wasn't until very late morning and several hours into the shift when an empty Tupperware box was dropped to his side. He starred at it in confusion for a few beats before and then a slow devilish grin made it's way across his face.

“Oh Ushijima-san! How where they?” His eyes popped at his head at the slight smile in the alphas eyes that was probably hard to spot.

“They where interesting, Cinnamon, chocolate and chilli are indeed a strange mix but they where quite enjoyable. I enjoy chilli chocolate cheesecake at a restaurant near Aobadori Station I quite enjoy and I've not came across anything similar anywhere else. Thank you very much for taking the time out of your evening to make them.” Satori was floored. He gaped, eyes darting between the alpha and the empty box in shock._ What on earth...._

“Don't worry Wakatoshi-san, he's so used to being shouted at for annoying people he doesn't know how to accept gratitude and his brain stops working,” That was Hana, patting the shell shocked omega on the shoulder. “He means you're welcome.” Wakatoshi looks from the beta to the omega and back again and nods sagely, returning to his office.

“Come on you, early lunch I think before your final brain cells finally end themselves,”

“W-wait hay!” He protested as the beta grabbed his bag for him and all but carried him out of the office, both their bags on his shoulder. The connection between the omegas brain and the rest of his body finally reconnected and he shuffled out of the betas hold, irritably grabbing his bag off the slightly smallers' shoulder.

“Dear god, Issei is right, you're fucked. You're so far gone no one can help you now.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oho? Don't get mad at the ugly truth.”

“Go jump off a cliff, I'll drive you.” Hanamaki laughed, barely keeping up with the agitated omega as he strode to the elevator and out the building.

“Okay okay I'm sorry, What the hell did you put in those cookies?” He finally asked when he had sobered as the omega lead him into the quaint little ice cream parlor he frequented at least once a week. He stood at the back of the large queue, arms crossed.

“About four table spoons of cinnamon and two spoons of chilli powder. Who the hell would eat that and enjoy it?? There is definitely something wrong with Ushijima, he's got to have a few screws loose!” His squeeky babbling caught the attention of several onlookers as he ranted. Hanamaki concealed a snort.

“Wow. Never thought I'd see the day when the Tendou Satori accused someone else of having a few screws loose.” Satori tried to remain mad but the innocent insult made him crack.

“Well lucky you! Today is your lucky day!” Maki couldn't hold it after that. He laughed noisily while Tendou joined in. “But seriously!” He put on his best stoic expression and deepened his voice. Repeating Ushijima's comments about the cookies from earlier and they both failed to contain hysterics. The sharp voice of the female alpha and part owner of the parlor rose over the hum of other customers.

“Tendou, if you don't stop disturbing my customers you can go somewhere else.” Knowing better than to irate the pretty she-alpha, Tendou sobered himself.

“Sorry Mizu! I'll keep it down!~”

“Good. The usual?” The boisterous pair hummed and she went off to prepare their regular orders, one triple chocolate two scoop cup topped with chocolate shavings and one strawberry double scoop half dipped cone. Her pretty face blank behind her glasses as she worked. She returned and they paid and took a seat near the window.

“But seriously, I'm starting to wonder if I'm becoming immune to my suppressants.” He had not gotten to know any other omegas who worked at Tanaka Inc. and given his long working hours and fondness of spending his days off comfortably set up at home reading manga or watching anime, He never really made many friends out side of work. Being a beta, Hanamaki wasn't exactly ideal to halk about omegan problems to but he had always lent an ear having grown up with a younger omegan brother. He'd found it easy to talk to him about anything he really felt the need to. The beta raised an eyebrow, not entirely agreeing.

“I think you just need a good lay. Want me to set you up?” The offer made the omega laugh.

“It's been a while. I might take you up on that,” He offered, sighing in delight at the taste of his favorite treat. “I'm still going to get Ushijima though, With a prank I mean. He's going to be so pissed and I'm going to laugh and with some new suppressants I'm going to get back to my regular, charming self and you're all going to rue the day you dared suggest I'm falling for Ushijima Wakatoshi like some love sick teenager, I'm coming down on you guys hard!” He sang the words and tucked into his ice cream.

* * *

  
A determined expression Hanamaki was all to familiar with fixated itself on the omegas face as he demolished his frozen toothache with vigor, slightly dreading what himself and the team might have to endure over the next couple of weeks until Tendou got what he wanted or got himself together.

He didn't dare mention that no one had ever said anything about the omega falling in love with their new manager. Nope. He kept that one firmly to himself from the fear of the torment he would never catch a break from.  
  


* * *

Sadly, Tendou found himself drained by the time three months had came and gone since the beautiful mystery that was Ushijima Wakatoshi had walked into his office for the first time. Since finding how the alpha took his coffee, black and unsweetened much to his distaste, He had made a habit of getting one when he got his own each morning and setting it on the alphas desk ready for him. He never mentioned it but he noticed after the first or second time that the alpha didn't bring his own in any more, not needing one as there was always one mysteriously set on his desk for him. Tendou was usually the first one in with the alpha trailing in only a few minutes before him so no one ever knew. He didn't even realize that he hadn't once taken the opportunity to spike the now trusted morning coffee that was always there when the alpha sat at his desk each morning with something disgusting. On the topic of pranks sans the coffee. He had tried everything. Absolutely. Everything. He had even escalated it to the next level. Taking screws out of the alphas chair so the back fell off when he sat on it but he just calmly assumed the chair was simply old and had it replaced by Resources. He convinced one of the caretakers to allow him to sit and hand draw a hand emoji with the middle finger up on the bottom of every paper cup in the coffee vendor. He watched in delight as his team accidentally flipped each other off all day, Ushijima had noticed it while speaking to Semi who had a cup in hand but the alpha merely closed his eyes and excused himself and retreated to his inner office. He had bought a box of doughnuts and swapped the content out for celery sticks and carrots and watched in dismay as the alpha seemed relieved almost and blankly snacked on the uncooked vegetables happily. He had even stayed behind late to line one of the alphas desk drawers with a bin liner, filled it partially with brightly colored rocks and water and put a goldfish in it. The alpha didn't say anything about it but the innocent goldfish now swam in a little fish bowl on his desk. The last straw had been when he desperately tried the sneezing/spray prank while giving the alpha his weekly figures and report. Satori had thought for a moment that he had succeeded as the alpha smoothly retracted his hands from his computer until he felt the edge of defeat when his boss asked if he was feeling sick and taking care of himself while disinfecting his keyboard with tissues and cleaning fluid. The genuine concern had made Satori's heart flutter but he squashed the feeling, knowing he was just being a responsible manager and ensuring his team where okay, something he definitely didn't reserve exclusively for Tendou.

He was starting to suspect the alpha was doing it deliberately. He was saving up all of his pranks so that he could come down on him harshly and try and scare him into stopping the pranks all together. But Ushijima Wakatoshi should know better than to assume Tendou Satori was one to just step down from his life's work to keep everyone in his life amused and on their toes. Also, not that he would ever admit it to himself, He found it easier to ignore the mounting attraction he was feeling if he was preoccupied with minutely inconveniencing everyone in any way he could. With a lot more vigor than usual. The number of jokes he pulled on his teammates where going from 1 to 2 per day to one or two per hour. And they where getting sloppy.

He hadn't even noticed that he was paying more and more attention to himself before he went to work. Paying a lot extra attention to his hair and going shopping for nicer clothing rather than the same few shirts and pants he had been cycling through for years. Somewhat disappointingly, the alpha didn't seem to notice, He got one comment on a shirt he wore one day but quickly deflated when he said his cousin had the exact same one and that it was a nice brand. This made him make even more of an effort. It hit him one particular morning. Hard. When he realized that he had been fifteen minutes late. A whole half hour later than he usually turned up, and he sat in front of the object of his sudden need to present himself better with no better excuse than 'I was trying out a new hair style and forgot about the time'. Which he absolutely would never admit to anyone. Ever.

“”Is everything okay in your personal life? I have noticed you seem to be acting a little out of sorts this past month but I'm not sure as I have not been here long enough to be able to make an informed judgement.” He pulled a file out from his desk and slowly placed it on the desk, there was a degree of hesitance but Satori wasn't entirely sure given the alphas stoic nature. He had learned to read him to a degree, something he had been good at for as long as he could remember, but it was still hard to pick up on the minute little changes in the alphas expression or posture. He cleared his throat, an action Satori had came to know meant he either didn't like the topic he was about to talk to or he didn't know how to word his thoughts, definitely not the arrogant call for someone's undivided attention one would assume from a typical manager.

“I had a report back this morning from operational control and you submitted an entire months of figures keyed in with the wrong code and submitted it to the wrong department.” He let the words sink in, Satori's eyes widened at the statement. He took pride in his efficiency in work and hearing that he had done something so beyond ameturistic was alarming to say the least. Had he seriously let himself slide so much? Walking in half an hour later than usual was definitely a good pointer. Ushijima was talking about but he was finding it hard to focus.

“-now as your manager I need to know if any of my team is experiencing problems so that we can adjust the workload accordingly. If it would make you feel more comfortable you can contact HR and they can give me some guidelines as to the best way to adjust your workload if you are under a lot of stress.” The alphas voice was smooth and calm as it always was but there was a tiny measure of concern in his eyes like the time he pulled the fake sneezing prank that made the omegas insides warm in a way he hated. He put his elbows on the desk and let his head falling into his hands and groaning. This _little crush _he had was getting out of hand. disastrously.

“I'm sorry, I've been an idiot.” He grumbled after a few seconds. He had lost so many battles and now he had definitely lost the war and he needed to stop get a hold of himself. He knew he was a hard worker and he was content with the fact that he might very well be single and unmated for the rest of his life and he was beyond a little disappointed in himself that he had let some handsome alpha with his sexy voice and assumed godly body walk into his life and make such a mess of it.

“Tendou?” Their was a hint of concern in the alphas voice as the silence stretched out. Satori pushed the thoughts down and dropped his hands, meeting the alphas steady gaze as he heaved a heavy sigh.

“It doesn't matter. Something has been going on but it's my own fault for handling badly. I'll stay behind for fifteen minutes tonight to make up the time. It won't happen again.” Wakatoshi blinked slowly and his jaw shifted, a sign that he was thinking before he gave a slow nod.

“Don't worry about making back the time, I'm sure you will complete your tasks for the day in ample time. Please resubmit the report I mentioned earlier so I can review it before it's sent off to the right department as soon as you can. Maybe you should consider taking a holiday when you get the opportunity.” Satori didn't have to dig far for a little enthusiasm but he hoped the smile on his face was convincing enough to pass.

“I will, sorry for the trouble. Do you want a coffee? I'll run to the vendor before getting started.” He realized he had made a mistake a little to late.

“Please, I missed the one usually on my desk this morning.” Warmth dusted the omegas cheeks as the alpha turned back to his computer to get on with his own work.

“S-sure. H-how do you take it?” _God help me stop stuttering!_

“The same way you get it every morning for me please, thank you.”

_Fuck_.


	4. International Talk Like A Pirate Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one, not Ushijima, not his teammates, NO ONE. is going to stop Tendou from enjoying his favorite day of the year. Or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end

Satori, with some difficulty, managed to reel himself in. Slowly but surely he managed to push all thoughts of the tantalizing alpha while he got on with his work, or he managed to reel it in enough that it wasn't obvious that his pulse sped up and his heart fluttered every time Ushijima graced his vision. He was more productive than he had ever been in his entire near eight years of working at Tanaka Inc. He even eased up on his pranks, not finding as much enjoyment in them as he had and he even cleaned out his bottom draw, most of it anyway. He could feel the tension growing in the office as his colleagues seemed to get more and more jumpy, probably expecting him to pull something massive but when it came, they asked if he was ill or something. He shrugged off the concern, telling them he was just keeping them on their toes but he could feel them staring. _Pitying maybe? _If it was he refused to acknowledge it. Unfortunately he could read people like open books, at least anyone who wasn't his painfully attractive manager. He was all to aware of the whispers they thought he didn't notice, the quickly closed emails he saw whenever he approached someones desk.

So he did the best thing he could and ignored it, the mood of the office would surely blow over, hopefully along with the _crush _the omega held.

One particular morning, Satori woke up buzzed with excitement as he realized the date marked proudly on his calendar. September 19th and his favorite day of the year. Not Christmas or New Years, not Halloween which was a close second, not his birthday. No.

It was, as known in the west, International Speak Like a Pirate day.

He excitedly got dressed, not in his usual office attire. Oh no no _no_. Not today. He pulled out a cosplay he had painstakingly made several years earlier and lovingly patched whenever needed. A pretty hideous vintage ensemble on red leggings, a white dress tied with a black waist belt and an orange jacket with monstrously puffed sleeves. Finishing the look with a bright blue wig that could definitely use some fixing up and he made his way to the bus stop with quite the spring in his step. _Nothing _was going to spoil his day today, not his manager, not his currently standoffish team members. _No one._ Upon arriving to work a few minutes early as he did every morning, he greeted the receptionist as usual, unbothered by number of amused eye rolls or whispers of “_Oh not again_” and hit the elevator door to take him up to the eleventh floor. Upon reaching his office, he slammed the door open with a little more vigor than usual and juggled the three red stones he had to complete the look with practiced skill.

“Good Mooooornin' me harties~! Do not fear, the best space parent in the' worl' is 'er!” There was a few beats of silence while the still not yet so fresh faces of his team blinked a few times while he cackled madly. A perfectly unanimous groan echoed throughout the room.

“Oh no,”

“Oh please tell me it isn't-”

“What date is it?”

Satori threw his head back and laughed, the irate mumbles of his team mates music to his ears and the a sense of normality crept on him which was comforting. He made a show of walking straight legged and sat at his desk and powered his pc on, pleasantly wondering how much he could annoy his colleges by the end of the day. Deciding it had definitely been to long, He printed an image of a very pale, black haired ghost character from a movie he had written pirate phrases below ready and gathered them from the printer before anyone was alert enough to pick up on what he was up to. The thought of taping them to the back of all the bathroom cubicle doors as soon as he got the opportunity bringing a grin to his face. When the usually newest addition to the team trotted in, barely making it into the room by 8am as usual, he squealed a little as non other than his favorite, Goshiki, entered with a plastic eye patch and a pirate hat atop his head. A much more modest getup but it didn't stop the omega from jumping out of his seat in absolute delight.

“Yaaargh! Ahoy! Ye best not be 'ere to hornswaggle ye good captin' by any chance laddie?” Goshiki, bless him, looked delighted and saluted, jumping into character and playing along with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Negative me captin'! Reporting for duty as normal sir!”

“Oh my god it's to early in the morning for this, sit the fuck down, both of you,” Semi grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he glared daggers at the eccentric pair. Satori took the opportunity to jump around to face the beta, waving an imaginary sword around in his direction.

”Avaste ye, on me cutlass I swear I will give ye no quarter to any that dare attempt to steal our piece of eight, landlubber!” The beta sent him a look of pure vexation and returned to logging into his computer.

“I don't know why I even bother.” Satori absolutely didn't like the faint smile he caught as the silverette turned, whispering something to Iwaizumi that sounded suspiciously like '_Glad he got over it,'_ Yup he was absolutely going to ignore that.

Satori and Goshiki continued their back and fourth, Satori waving away when Hanamaki leaned over his cubicle wall to point out that Ryoko whom he had lovingly cosplayed for several years didn't speak like that which he responded with more pirate speak that went over the alphas head. He rolled his eyes in amusement and went back to work. Satori's and Goshiki's fun was interrupted at the click of the inner office as Wakatoshi poked his head out to give their morning brief. Upon his eyes falling on the pair, he frowned.

“May I ask what the meaning of this is? I believe the company has a strict guide on office a tire and I have not had any memo's about any exceptions today,” He said in his usual baritone voice. Satori merely smiled widely while Goshiki notably wilted in his seat.

“And a Yo ho ho to you too Ushijima-san! How could you possibly forget that it's the best holiday ever: National Talk like a Pirate Day today??” He said in mock horror, animatedly dropping his jaw like the alpha had just told him he doesn't know how pups are made. The alphas frown only deepened and he closed his eyes slowly. Definitely unsure of what to say in response Satori noted.

“I have not.”

“Well now you do me harty! And I'll have ye kno-”

“Can you please take your seat as I'm just about to enter an important phone call and please take off the wig at the very least, We'll have a chat about this later, it's very unprofessional even for yourself.” Satori stared in shock, actual shock this time. He had expected the alpha to just nod and retreat into his office as he usually did when Satori was at his usual antics but the last comment had stung just a little. There was definitely an edge of real irritation in his face and it was the first time Satori had ever seen it. He was _pissed_. Satori visibly wilted, carelessly plopping himself on his seat with a pout as the manager disappeared back into his office. He couldn't help but be disappointed at how the alpha hadn't been phased by the clingy, flattering outfit despite the garish colors but he batter the thought away, he was _over _the alpha. He sighed when he felt a presence behind him just as he had started typing.

“Maybe you should just invite him out to coffee like a normal person, this is getting painful to watch.” Iwaizumi's voice was hushed so as not to let anyone else overhear as he regarded the omega with sympathy, placing a coffee cup from the vendor in the hall by his now empty one. Satori made a show of looking surprised at the comment.

“What ever do you mean Iwa-chan?” He asked, dropping the pirate speak as he had already lost his enthusiasm for the day. Still stung by the fact that the alpha just saw him as that one particularly troublesome team member. Iwaizumi didn't bat an eye at the all to familiar nickname.

“You've not exactly been discreet and you've been off since Ushijima started here. Do you want to talk about it?” Satori grumbled and crossed his arms on his desk, dropping his head into them with a groan. He thought he had been doing a bang good job of getting himself back to normal but even he couldn't honestly admit he hadn't stared far to long at the first time he saw him without his jacket on a late summers day a few weeks ago or how bringing the alpha a coffee in the morning had became a normal part of his routine. He wouldn't whole heartedly accept the notion himself, let alone to his teammates. Cursing his at it's very core very omegan genetics. he huffed.

“You're imagining things. I need to be getting on with work,” He uttered, straightening and pulling his wig off, folding it up on the desk so it didn't tangle any more than it already had. The alpha patted him on the back a little to harshly and left him while he got on with his load for the day, a particularly dull task of writing a stock share report while flicking between a number of spreadsheets while doing his best to ignore the glances he could feel from his team mates. Several hours passed before he stretched and decided it was time to go for lunch. He went on his own to the buildings canteen, not particularly in the mood to be hang out with anyone and once again ignoring the looks he got in his ridiculous get up. He wished he had brought some normal clothes because the jittery excitement he had felt that morning and every day on this day years prior just wasn't there anymore and he felt an edge of self consciousness. Grabbing a sandwich, he made his way to the ground floor where he sat outside on a bench where he wouldn't have to speak to anyone else. He slapped at his cheeks, annoyed with himself for being so down at the alphas stupid comment and dug deep for some of his usual energy. _Okay so Wakatoshi definitely isn't interested but it's not the end of the world. Who the hell _needs _an alpha anyway? _The self pep talk helped to a degree. He was even more annoyed at himself that he even cared for the alphas opinion. He never needed an alpha so why on _earth _was he pining over one who clearly wasn't interested and was, to be frank, a bit of an absolute stiff? Sure Ushijima was one truly _fine_ specimen with his muscular body, deep voice and dark eyes that had haunted the omegas sleep on many occasions but he was, at the end of the day, just another alpha he happened to worked with. Just like the alphas on his team who had been his friends for years and just like their now retired manager. Maybe it was just because he had spent years without the warm presence of another body in his bed or how his coworkers would fondly talk about their mates to him while he remained single and in love with his pop culture had worn on his resolve.

“Ugh, you're an _idiot_!” He said out loud while running a hand through his hair. “Get it together! You're miracle boi Satori, master of childish pranks and mischief, no more moping.” He stood up a little to fast, chasing after the empty sandwich packet his movement had sent tumbling to the ground and went back into the building with the intent of making his teammates day a veeeeery long one.

* * *

The scene that had greeted him when he returned was one he had not expected. Probably never could have expected. He got back to his department to find his team circled around the inner office with the door open. Curiously, he approached the circle and craned his neck. The room was palpably silent but that didn't last long as Satori got a full view of the inside of the office, or more accurately the wall of white frothy bubbles that filled the entire cubicle up to about six feet tall and was slowly oozing out all over the carpet. Anything inside was completely submerged in the opaque froth and it was probably The. Absolute. Best. Thing. Satori had ever seen in his entire life. Wild, hysterical and uncontrollable cackles blossomed up from deep within his lungs at the sight, laughter that made his face red and eyes stream with hysterics while he ran out of breath from it and failed take another. He didn't feel the icy, looming presence of the usual occupant of the inner office approach from behind.

“Oh god this is art! I can't wait to see Waka's face! Who did it? Come on this is _awesome_!” He howled, looking around at his colleges for the culprit. He was forced to sober as a cold feeling washed over him, the feeling of an alphas intense anger made him shiver a little and he turned around to find the truly enraged face of one Ushijima. His fists physically shaking.

“_Tendou_.... Dare I even ask for an explanation?” He growled out, clearly struggling to contain his rage. Satori tried to smother the fact that the aura the alpha was giving off made him want to shrink in on himself and duck his head, Even through the patch that the alpha was wearing somewhere hidden from view, the intensity of his anger bled through. He arched a red brow and pointed at the frothing mess that filled the office wall to wall with one hand and at himself with the other.

“W-wait, _what_?” He managed out, looking between his team manager and teammates who where all staring at him blankly. “Wait, I didn't do this.... This is a bit much even for m-”

“_Tendou Satori_ I would like to have a word with you once I have someone come and clean this mess up.” He regarded the rest of the team who reared back at the attention, shared expressions of dread on their faces. “You can all take the laptops and work remotely in one of the spare offices. _Tendou_ you can wait behind.” There was a bite when he said the omegas name and a lump rose in his throat while he watched his team mates take laptops from one of the cupboards and file out, not making eye contact with him. Once the door clicked closed, Wakatoshi fixed him with a very serious look. He wasn't glaring any more but the look was enough to make Satori shrink in on himself.

“W-wait I really didn't do anything Wakat-”

“It's Ushijima-san. Do you _realize_ that any damage caused to anything in that office could set us back by weeks? Cost the company? I ignore a lot of your antics because there has never been a _serious _problem but this will have to go up higher.” _oh. _Satori swallowed dryly. He had never been faced with an alphas true anger let alone had it directed at him and it was _frightening._ Ushijima was beyond furious and Satori tried to make himself small, far to intimidated to put some defense in his voice.

“Ushijima-san please, I swear on my life it wasn't me,” _great, that sounded convincing._ Said alpha closed his eyes and shook his head. The way he massaged his eyes with his thumb and index finger was new but anyone could read the motion.

“I'm going to have to ask you to go and wait in one of the meeting rooms. I'm going have a chat with my line manager and we will come in to discuss disciplinary action if not dismissal as this is beyond harmless pranks and childish jokes. I'll be with you in an hour.” Satori was floored. His mouth worked to form words in his defense but all's he could do was drop his head in submission and drag his feet to the hall. He found the small meeting room and collapsed in a chair,

dropping his face in his hands. _I'm getting fired. I'm so getting fired. _He pulled at his hair in frustration. What the hell was he going to do now? How was he going to feed himself? Pay his bills? It was hard for single omegas to get jobs and he'd been lucky to get this one on recommendation straight out of university but he didn't know how to even go about job hunting, it had been that long. He really wanted to believe he would be given the opportunity to prove his innocence but he knew with a heavy heart they wouldn't believe him because he had spent the best part of eight whole years pulling pranks on his team mates and managers. He was definitely not a liar but he was after all, the team's prankster. What felt like several hours later, Ushijima finally clicked the door open, making the omega jump at the sound. Thankfully the alpha had considerably calmed down to his usual stoicness, expression a perfect mask, unreadable even to Satori. He felt like his heart probably dropped clean out of his ass.

“I apologize for the delay.” He offered as he tidily took a seat opposite, intertwining his fingers and placing them on top of the table. “I've spoken with my line manager and we have come to the agreement that regrettably,” He closed his eyes and took a slow breath. “We have decided we will have to let you go. It's not a favorable decision given your experienc-” The words turned into static as Satori felt the air chill. His mouth worked to form words, the alphas face became hazy as he spoke.

“W-wait, Please no-”

“-With the company over the years but-”

“It wasn't me-”

“-We have to take into consideration everything and the seriousness of this incident.” Wakatoshi finished, ignoring the omegas quiet pleas. Satori felt like the floor had been removed clean from beneath his feet, his mind reeled into worries that had earlier risen and his eyes burned, wanting to betray him. Somehow, he managed to hold it in. Not let the angry betrayed tears that wanted to escape because one or some of his teammates had stood by and let him take the fall for this and now he was being fired for it. He nodded his head shakily to affirm his understanding, completely at a loss for anything else to say or do. He made to get up on wobbly legs but just as he reached the door:

“Just before you hand in your pass,” The alpha cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. _Was that a smile? _”I think this is the part where I say, What did Semi tell me to say,” He cleared his throat. “'Gotcha?'” Satori was floored once again, stumbling in his steps and clutching the door handle to keep himself upright. _Did I really hear that right?_

“Um, what?” He asked dumbly. The small curl of the alphas lips widened marginally.

“I'm joking. You have not been fired.” Satori's brain had disconnected from the rest of him because suddenly nothing made sense. The alphas smile very slowly diminish, almost as if he had expecting a different reaction. “This was a prank your teammates pulled on you, and me by extension. They came and explained that they filled my office with soap suds as a part of their own plan and begged me to see it to the end. Anything that could have been damaged as result had been removed prior to it and the walls where lined in advanced preventing any structural damage.”

“So... This..... was just a _prank_?” He finally got his jaw to work again and even he was surprised by the growl in them. Ushijima frowned at the seemingly unexpected reaction.

“I thought it a little excessive but yes it was a prank. Your teammates thought you would find it amusing to get some reveng-”

“You've just told me I'm _fired_ and you're expecting me to find it _funny?_” The tears that had wanted to escape earlier managed to gather at the corner of his eyes, anger and frustration bubbling up with a passion. “That's not... how could you...I.... I need to go.” Finally feeling too overwhelmed, he bolted out the door and down the hall, ignoring the calls of his name from his teammates who had been crowded around the door and took the stairs down, not wanting to be stuck waiting for the elevator to rise or let anyone catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAARGH!!!
> 
> I cut this a little shorter than I mean because I'm not going to be able to fix and post it tomorrow and since it's just after midnight here it is :3
> 
> You can bet money on the fact that I'm going into work tomorrow with some pirate gear and pissing off my entire team with this bs because is2g it IS the best day of the year XD
> 
> Poor Ushi got roped into a prank he thought was acceptable and POOR TEN. How the hell is Ushi gunna get himself out of this and what might have his team had in mind to pull such a stunt???? can't wait to upload the next chapter :3 won't be until next week because I'm away this weekend without my laptop T.T


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the best and worst prank ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't really do anything new for ushiten week because I have a big event on this weekend so I guess this is my answer to todays confessions theme at the very least??? :3
> 
> hope you enjoy and I appreciate the comments very much~ they brighten my day ^O^
> 
> not entirely happy with this but it's late and I have to much to rewrite large parts of it and get a half decent nights sleep so sorry but I hope it's still readable!
> 
> Also, NATURALLY it's UshiTen when I just want to sit and read everyones amazing fanfiction all day and night around work but it's also the run up to a busy weekend and I have a lot to do so I just have to wait and read it all next week TT.TT

PREVIOUSLY

_"“I thought it a little excessive but yes it was a prank. Your teammates thought you would find it amusing to get some reveng-”_

_“You've just told me I'm fired and you're expecting me to find it funny?” The tears that had wanted to escape earlier managed to gather at the corner of his eyes, anger and frustration bubbling up with a passion. “That's not... how could you...I.... I need to go.” Finally feeling too overwhelmed, he bolted out the door and down the hall, ignoring the calls of his name from his teammates who had been crowded around the door and took the stairs down, not wanting to be stuck waiting for the elevator to rise or let anyone catch up."_

* * *

Tendou felt so betrayed and _hurt_ because who in their right mind thinks getting your manager to tell you you have lost their _job_ is a good prank? Sure he had given his team a rough time over the years but they had been harmless pranks of inconvenience that they never held against him for more than a day, nothing came even _close _to this. He left the building brusquely and eventually found himself entering the small ice cream parlor he was so familiar with. The smiling face of a small blond omega from behind the desk called out an automatic greeting and upon finishing serving the customer she had been, turned to the new comer. Fortunately, it was outside of the usual rush hours so there where very few customers scattered out on the tables.

“Oh hi Tori! You're a little earlier than- Wait what's wrong?” Upon getting a closer look at the redhead, she pulled the plastic gloves off her hands and passed them to her she-alpha partner. The blond trotted around the counter, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to one of the quiet, secluded booths at the very back of the small parlor. She ran back to her mate once the omega was seated and returned moments later with his regular order, he noted that there was definitely an extra scoop or two of their new white chocolate concoction there.

“Sorry for the trouble Yatchi, just had a rough day,” He offered, rubbing his face with both hands to dispel the tears that lingered. She squeezed his arm reassuringly and nudged the bowl in his direction insistently.

“Hay! don't cry, eat and tell me what happened!” He obeyed, stabbing at the mound and relaxing just a little at the sweet taste of his favorite treat graced his tongue. He had said many times that the Shimizu's ice cream was always the answer to his problems but he wasn't feeling the statement he told people so surely at that particular moment. He's words warbled a bit as he reiterated what had occurred starting with the harsh comment from the alpha earlier that morning. The younger laughed after he described the sight of the solid fill of suds in the inner office. Her light, infectious laughter making him smile a little. It was hard not to laugh along with the sweet omega and now that he knew for sure that he hadn't lost his job provided he didn't lose it for running out as he had, he could afford to relax a little. He chuckled under his breath before moving on and the lingering laughter melted into one of horror as he continued the story. A definite look of distaste as he reached the end and as he finished what had transpired in the office, her face reddened, cheeks puffing out comically in anger. Throughout it his phone had buzzed several times from numerous people from his currently detested team, he ended the calls without answering as he talked and paid them no disregard.

“That's just mean! Ushijima-san is a big meanie!” She somewhat yelled, banging her small fists against the table top.

“He's an asshole! I don't know what I even saw in him,” Satori grumbled in agreement. He was angry again, _really _ angry. With nowhere to direct his anger he stabbed his spoon into the melting remainders of his ice cream and shoveled a large spoonful into his mouth like somehow it was the cause of all his distress. “Since when the _hell_ did I go _soft_ over an alpha? He's really just another _asshole_. Yeah sure he's gorgeous and actually a bit soft when you figure out how to read him and-”

“Ten.”

“He has really pretty eyes and smells good and I bet he's got a huge knot as well but maaan I hate him so-”

“TEN!!” Satori halted his rant at the blonds shout, eyes widening at something behind his right shoulder. Satori turned to follow her gaze and his soul definitely left his body at the slightly disheveled appearance of non other his team manager. He stared at the omega, something akin to surprise on his captivating eyes as he regarded the other. Tendou wanted to ask how long he had been standing there but he also d e f I n I t e l y did not want to know the answer. His face burned with a passion and he vaguely wondered if the line between his hair and forehead disappeared as the heat went all the way to the tips of his ears. Unknowing of what to do he turning back to stare holes into his bowl. He needed a hole. A hole deep enough to jump in and die in. _Someone please just end me._

“I, umm... need to get back to serving....” He shot Yatchi a pleading look but she backed off, hands raised apologetically and the two where left in a tense silence. The alpha cleared his throat and took the place Yatchi had occupied a moment ago, eyes cast down and, _oh my god was that a blush? He must have heard. _The alpha cleared his throat while adjusting his tie.

"Tendou, you have um.." He motioned at his chin and Satori raised a brow. He picked up his phone and opened the camera in selfie mode, gasping in horror at the trail of white chocolate that made a trail from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He cleared his throat, using his thumb to catch the stray treat and cleaned it off with his thumb. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the alphas eyes follow the motion and swallow. _Could this day get any worse_?

Several minutes of palpable silence passed while Satori thought of if it was possible to just end his life with the spoon in his hand until _finally_ Wakatoshi spoke.

“I think I owe an apology. I did not particularly like the idea of the prank when the team told me about it but, having seen the result, I definitely shouldn't have agreed to partake in it.” Satori shrugged somewhat childishly, eyes firmly fixed on his bowl.

“Hmmm, I don't know. I mean pretending to take away someone's livelihood sounds like a _pretty_ _good_ _joke_ to me.”

“Satori please forgive me,” Oh he liked the sound of his given name in that absurdly sexy voice but he was far to mad to appreciate it. Still weakly resolute on the fact that he saw the alpha as nothing but a colleague.

“I'm sorry but no. I'm not just going to laugh about it. Do you have any idea of how hard is for omegas to get jobs these days? _Really_ damn hard, that's how hard!” He thumped a fisted hand on the table making it shake. That was dumb, now his hand hurt. His stance was absolutely, definitely 100% not wavering at the honest to god _shame_ that was clear in the alphas face as he studied the the back of his hand. _No chance in hell_. The alpha stiffly he nodded.

“I understand. You can take the rest of the day off as I see it inappropriate to return to the office in this state.” Satori _glared._

“Well you can go and tell the rest of the team they are assholes for me. This really isn't funny.” Surprisingly the alpha nodded.

“I have already given them warnings if this is of any comfort. The bubble prank they collectively put together and conspiring to prank a colleague to this extend, I have realized is very unacceptable.” That made the omega falter and he bit his lip. He didn't want to see his teammates in trouble. Yes he was mad at them, beyond mad, but a tiny voice in the back of his head said they weren't to far out of bounds because he had probably caused them far more stress collectively than this one disaster of a prank.

“No.... it doesn't,” He sighed heavily, defeated again. “I brought it on myself. I-I'll take the rest of the day off and be in bright and early as usual on Monday.” He said, shame starting to overcome him for tearing into his manager despite it not being entirely his fault. The alpha was definitely dense and his teammates definitely took advantage of that. Wakatoshi nodded sagely but he didn't make to get up. Something about the alpha seemed different and he had only just now noticed it. His eyes where less guarded, more expressive and he seemed more open in comparison to how he carried himself in the office. Almost like he put up a facade the moment he stepped through the threshold of Tanaka Ink's headquarters.

“I am relieved you will be returning. I would like to apologize once again, I did not think my involvement in the prank would upset you so much.” Anger ebbing, Satori shook his head.

“Forget it. Monday will be a new day.” Something about the alphas gaze gave him the impression he wasn't finished with whatever was on his mind and he was right.

“I do not feel personally satisfied with that alone. I would very much like for you to give me the opportunity to make it up to you.” Satori raised a brow.

“That won't be necessary, I think I've pranked everyone enough that you guys deserve a little revenge.” Wakatoshi frown seemed to deepen just a little bit as Satori reached for his glass of lemonade.

“I understand.” He gave, before: “But if you would allow me to at least take you to dinner I would feel a lot better.” The soda Satori had just been drinking made a quick exit back into the glass and onto the floor to his side, partially ejecting itself from his nose. He fumbled for a tissue, wiping at the mess and coughing the gas away he met the alphas gaze with skepticism, mortified at the slightly amused smile that was slowly stretching his lips. The sight was completely new and it took Satori's breath away, blowing away the humiliation of freaking out and running off, sat here with ice cream all over his face and now spraying the area in lemonade.

“Sorry what? Can you repeat that?” He offered indignantly. Wakatoshi's laughed. _He actually laughed. _It was musical. It was small and low but from the stoic alpha, it might as well have been all out hysterics.

“It would be on me of course, as an apology. I will admit that stopping myself from laughing when you prank the rest of your team and trying not to react to all the pranks you have pulled on myself has been exhausting. I thought that maybe dinner to clear the air might see to them returning, within reason of course. I find myself missing them.” That caught the omega off guard and he frowned in confusion.

“What? But you never react to my pranks and always run to your office anytime I pull them. And you...you didn't even realize I was pranking you!” Wakatoshi looked minutely surprised for a milisecond before he chuckled. The deep sound made Satori's toes curl.

“I apologise. I find them quite amusing but I feel it unprofessional to engage in the teams games during working hours. I'm admittedly... not the best at social interaction so I prefer to stay distant as the teams supervisor. I wasn't sure how to handle the pranks at first but I found that not reacting and seeing you waiting for me to react was quite an entertaining experience.” He blinked slowly, warm smile in place that was doing funny things to the omegas nether regions. “I do struggle expressing myself and didn't know how to approach the subject so I just kept my distance.”

“Oh...” Satori offered, feeling embarrassed for assuming the alpha was just a bit to dense and had no sense of humor, _he had been so, so wrong about that part_, “Okay that makes sense I guess. Okay... Dinner then?” The alpha gave a small smile of relief.

“Mmh, I thought maybe since you seem to think that I'm gorgeous and a bit soft when you-”

All the color drained from Satori's face as his own words where fed right back to him. He waved his hands around in the space between them as if trying to ward the mortifying words off. “Okay! Okay forget dinner, I _quit_. I'll email you my notice as soon as I get home!” He spluttered, waving his hands around before slapping his face and hiding it from the taller again. Now he _really _wanted a hole to swallow him up. There was a soft, deep rumble of a chuckle and he heard Wakatoshi stand and make to leave.

“My apologies. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow.” the words almost had a _teasing _manner. An actual jest-y lilt in his voice that made the omega groan in humiliation as the alphas footsteps signified he had left. Leaving the omega burning from his hair down to his collarbones. _He really is an asshole. A gorgeous, sexy asshole. But he's also funny and charming and...._ He slapped his cheeks as if trying to slap the thoughts away. The revelation that he had been enjoying watching him pull pranks with some kind of apparent distant fondness had all of his repressed feelings for the alpha crashing down on him once again. _That bastard! That absolute scoundrel!_

There was an applause from somewhere behind him that pulled him from his inner spiral and he leaned around in hopes of a distraction from his mortification, expecting to find some kids celebrating a birthday part or something. Much to his dismay he found his team looking incredibly pleased with themselves, clapping and shouting in his direction, sharing mutual expressions of self satisfaction and relief maybe?

“Welp, the prank went exactly as planned. I _knew _he liked you,” Iwaizumi said as he stepped forward from the group and patted the redhead on the shoulder as he sunk down into his seat, A shit eating grin in place. Hanamaki following shortly behind him, eyebrows wigging mischievously.

“I supposed you'll get back to your _real _old self now eh? Or as normal as _you _can be now you finally got a date with your man.” Satori was floored. Again. Forget being swallowed into a hole, he was going to put them all in a hole. Every single one of them. A _deep_ one. Six feet under to be exact. Semi was the next one to jeer at him.

"I can see in his office, I've seen him laughing at you pranking us and he asked me the other day if I thought it inappropriate to ask a colleague out. We came together and planned this to get the two of you alone and out of the office because you and your fight or flight instincts are predictable as hell and he's a _big sexy gentleman_," He shared a silent congratulations with Akaashi. "He totally has the hots for you, honestly you're an idiot for not noticing." Satori sunk further in his seat, all but sliding off it and burying his face in his hands in humiliation. He didn't think he could be anymore humiliated and at the same time, I detested that a small part of his mind that wondered if he could find it in his paycheck to buy all of their Friday drinks one night.

It wasn't until a several weeks later, after Wakatoshi rocked his Friday night so hard on their seventh date night that he couldn't walk properly for the whole of the following day, that he finally gave them a week off from his pranks.

* * *

A week later was possibly one of his favorite days in the entire time he had spent working for Tanaka Inc. he and the whole of his team where disgusted and then moments later heart warmed, or Satori was, as him and the rest of the team watched their manager laugh from the doorway of his office, just a little but it was still a sight to behold, as they all bit into what they thought where his home made toffee apples at Halloween.

Which turned out to be home made toffee onions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final chapter is just pure smut so if you don't like then feel free to unsubscribe, the tags are all there already ehehe. Enjoy UshiTen week!!!


	6. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!~
> 
> Wakatoshi caves because getting fired for sexual misconduct at work? Maybe it was worth it. Especially with how much the troublesome omega beneath him enjoys being roughly handled so much~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the bottom!!! This is just pure smut, you have been warned~

Wakatoshi grumbled as he worked at his computer. 5pm had came and gone but he had a report that needed finishing by the end of the day that took a lot longer than he had anticipated. He continued typing, very nearly finished, and trying his up most to not get distracted by the omega sitting across from him, top few buttons of his shirt undone and absently biting his lip while reading a fresh manga volume he had picked up on his lunch.

Two years had passed since he had transferred departments and been enchanted by the red haired prankster and only a few months less since they had entered a courtship. He had watched with great amusement as said red head had wreaked havoc over his teammates from the privacy of his office and had had to make an effort not to break at the omegas attempts to even prank himself. He had been surprised to find out that he had been pranked a lot more than he had thought but was endeared by the omegas admittance that he felt bad about some of thema few weeks into their courtship. Eventually he had even turned against his own work ethic and succumbed to the teams antics to an extend that didn't affect the work flow, definitely annoying his team with his own pranks here and there and getting a little revenge on his troublesome boyfriend. Something he previously would have definitely not engaged in, but watching how the omegas eyes lit up with a child like joy when he fell pray to the managers pranks himself, he found that a little harmless prank here of their just to be able to see that smile was worth it.

Unfortunately, Tendou had distracted him too much today. It was a Friday and they had plans to go and see a movie followed by a dinner date after work and the omega had chosen to wear a _very_ fitted shirt and slacks that showed off every curve of his slender body. That and the fact that he taped the lid of a fart spray can down and threw it into the bathroom, laughing so hard his entire body curved from it as a disgruntled Kiyoomi and Akaashi tumbled to the floor in a heap in their haste to get away from the putrid smell. The entire department had had to use one of the other departments restrooms at the furthermost end of the floor which meant that everyone had had to spend quite some time away from their desks which lead to Wakatoshi needing to stay behind to finish his end of week report.

“Nearly done? No more big pranks on Fridays, promise!” Satori asked, setting his manga down. Wakatoshi hummed.

“Nearly, one more paragraph and I can send it off.” Reeling in his musings, he focused on the report again. Once it was finished he sent it off and sighed while powering off his computer. “It's done, We can leave now.” He stood, stretched a little and reached for his coat. Satori, on the other hand, remained where he was and leaned further across the desk. Something about his slightly to innocent smile made him hesitate. “Are you ready to leave?” He pursed his lips, eyes narrowing the tiniest fraction.

“Hmmm, I was just thinking,” He purred, tone low and enticing. A tone Wakatoshi was familiar with but hadn't heard him use in the office. “We've never had sex in your office. Why is that _Wa-ka-to-shi_?~” Ushijima swallowed.

“Because sexual misconduct is highly inappropriate and could cost us both our jobs.” He said, trying his best to ignore how he could see the pale planes of the omegas chest through his partially unbuttoned shirt. _Tried _being the key word.

“Oh come on Waka! Everyone does it!” He said in protest, pursing his lips cutely and leaning even further over the desk. His tight shirt clinging to his waist and Wakatoshi was struggling not to look. The omega looked _divine._

“I'd rather not risk it as it is a sackable offence and if we where cau-” His words fell on deaf ears as Satori slid to the floor and crawled under the desk as opposed to just walking around it, reappearing between the alphas legs. He placed his hands on the alphas thighs for leverage, pushing himself up slowly and making sure his chest slid against Wakatoshi's groin as he knelt up and brought his lips to the alphas ear. Wakatoshi's pants grew a little tighter at the closeness and the clear intent in his hooded eyes.

“Oh come on Toshi, everyone from this side of the building has already gone home. No one will know~” He _purred, _voice sultry and somewhat pleading as his teeth grazed against an earlobe_. _Despite the truthfulness in the statement, he resisted. The best thing for Wakatoshi to do would have been to simple ease the omega off him and leave but he feared his already wavering resolve might falter if he so much as touched the enticing omega. He looked away, trying to ignore the warm presence of the lithe body draped over his and the growing warmth in the pit of his stomach.

“That aside, it is still very inappropriate. We can go to my apartment after dinn-”

“But I don't _want _to wait that long, _Alpha~,_” He pouted, a needy whine causing a warm breath to ghost along the alphas neck. He jolted a little when a wandering hand stroked against the rapidly expanding interest between his legs. “Plus _this _part of you doesn't seem to want to wait either~” The omega stood up and straddled the alpha, rolling his hips in a way that made the alpha _growl, _the omegas interest very obvious against him_. _“Oh there it is, I can hear your resolve snapping, _Snappingggg~” _Wakatoshi's hands where on the omegas hips, holding with bruising force. Unable to resist the very minute, _delicious _scent that was leaking past his scent patch. He had a very good point about this entire half of the office being empty, he had seen Hanamaki and Matsukawa stop off at the now safe to use bathroom before they left and the room beyond the thin pane of glass was vacant.

“You are very troublesome,” He growled, voice husky as he indulged the omega, mouth finding his neck and nipping at flushed skin in a way that made the omega's _moan_.

“Yes _Toshi!” _The way he breathed his name, so sultry and inviting, had his hands on the omegas shirt, fumbling to unbutton it, unable to resist the need to touch. He leaned back, heat shooting straight to his dick at the lewd sight of the omega biting his lip again while he assisted with unbuttoning his shirt. He claimed those lips with his own, groaning at the sweet taste of spice and cinnamon and obliging the hands that fumbled to remove his own jacket. He obliged, shedding his suit jacket and shirt and grasped at the omegas slim waist, pulling him closer so their exposed chests where flush.

“Pants.. Take them off,” He demanded, reluctantly releasing the omega while he shimmied out of his pants and boxers, leaving the unbuttoned shirt and loosened tie on while Wakatoshi shuffled out of his own slacks. He burned at how the omega shuddered, face getting more flushed at the commands, something the alpha had found early on in their relationship. Satori _very _much enjoyed being commanded when they where intimate, he loved being ordered around and roughly handled and it made the alpha lose control.

“T-toshi,” He whispered as he took his seat on top of the alphas lap again, fingernails raking at broad shoulders and nipping at the alphas neck, “I-I want..” He didn't finish the sentence, instead catching the corner of Wakatoshi's scent patch and pulling it away with his teeth. His entire body _shuddered _as the scent was released, spurred on by it. Wakatoshi reached around, a finger slipping between firm cheeks and finding an absurd amount of slick seeping from the omegas entrance. Another grown escaped him as he found the omegas scent patch and ripped it off, _needing _to drown in the scent he knew would be set forth. When it hit him it hit him _hard._

The omega was whining his name needily, seemingly already wrecked but the fact that he could still string the syllables of his name together annoyed the alpha. He slipped a finger passed the omegas tight entrance, relishing in the sounds that where set forth and gently eased it in and out a few times. He added a second finger, a third and then a fourth until he was satisfied with the easy at which his fingers slipped in while spindly fingers encircled his own erection. He was girthy, it wasn't something he really thought about but he knew from experience his girth and length was to much for the omega without proper preparation outside of a heat. He hadn't had the opportunity to indulge the omega during a heat as he was taking suppressants but his mind wondered to how much more needy the omega would be during one, the kind of faces he would make and the thought spurred him to lift Satori by his hips, positioning his seeping entrance above his painfully hard erection and slowly lower him.

The incredibly tight warmth and wetness that engulfed him right down to his balls made him tense, struggling to stop himself from rutting into his partner. He could never get bored of this. If anything his need and fondness for the troublesome red head only grew with each time they where intimate like this. The sounds that where set forth from his abrupt entrance shifted the cloud that had descended upon his mind a little, reminding him that they where still in his office, so caught up in the moment he had completely forgotten.

“Shh,” He hushed the omega, leaning away from his pale neck to take in the truly glorious sight of him panting heavily, shuddering from head to toe as he got used to the intrusion and nodded shakily. Hazel eyes wondered down the slender abdomen he could see through his open shirt, fixated on the defined protrusion on the omegas lower abdomen, control slipping at the sight of his dick being so far buried that it he could _see it_ pressing against the omegas insides. His patience snapped and he braced himself against the chair, reaching a hand to pull the omegas lips to his by the neck and he _thrusted. _He swallowed the sounds of the omegas voice, desperate moans that could alert the entire building if allowed to escape. Satori was _loud_. It only took a few thrusts and the telling tightening of the walls around his erection made him lean back to watch Satori unravel, clamping a hand over his mouth as his orgasm made him twitch and squirm on his lap, trembling hands leaving crescent shaped marks in his shoulders.

“Where you that excited?” He asked, managing to reel himself in enough to to still for the moment. He didn't suspect his restraint would last long with the slackness of Satori's jaw hanging open while he panted for breath, how tears collected at the corners of his hooded eyes with the force of his orgasm and how much his entire face _burned._

“Y-yes alpha..pl-please... M-more..” Satori was suddenly on his back below the alpha, letting out a little whine of surprise. He'd grabbed the under sides of his thighs, lifted him off his lap and _slammed _him against his desk, mindless to the papers that went scattering at the motion. He wasted no time submerging himself back into the omega, their skin slapping together with a concerning noise. A spark of inspiration made him undo the snakeskin tie the omega was still wearing, he carefully released it from the smallers neck and tied a few knots into it and tied it around the back of the omegas neck tightly, using it as a gag. Satori's eyes widened a fraction and he wimpered, a very clear indication that he approved of the action.

“You need to keep it down,” He growled as he lifted the omegas legs and held them up so he could get a better view of where his erection disappeared into Satori's heat, the glistening ring of muscle twitching so much he could see it as much as _feel _it. The sight made him pick up where he had left of, thrusting powerfully and distantly noting that the enticing noises the omega was releasing where greatly muffled. He readjusted himself and thrusted like his life depended on it, watching the omegas eyes widen before screwing closed as he found the perfect angle to hit all of Satori's sweet spots with every powerful snap of his hips. If the gag wasn't in place he definitely would have been _screaming_. He watched once again as infertile seed streaked the omegas arched chest, hands feebly grasping for the alphas hips as he twitched in over stimulation but the alpha didn't stop. He knew very well how much the omega _loved _being fucked through his orgasms, roughly pounded into to the point of over stimulation until his next peak started building. He slowed down his movements, reaching blindly for his own tie until he found the satin fabric and lifted Satori towards him while still balls deep. He wound it around slender wrists, binding them behind the omegas back and letting him lay against the desk with his back arched to account for his arms.

He had seen before how the omega moved his hips a little more enthusiastically, how he reached his peak a little quicker any time Wakatoshi had experimentally held him down or captured his wrists in his grasp and held them against his headboard. The beast that rested within the alpha growled in pride at the truly wrecked appearance of his omega beneath him, seed glistened against sweat streaked porcelain skin only marked with the occasional patch of freckles where the only thing that marked his perfect skin. He growled at the sight of the even more prominent lump that was his dick stirring the omega up inside and drove him wild.

“You're such a _good boy _Satori, cumming for me so much,” He panted the words between deep strokes of his hips, watching tears fall from the omegas eyes at the over stimulation and twitching just a little more at the praise. He lifted trembling legs over each of his shoulders again so he could make marks over pale, goosebumped thighs with his teeth and extract even more muffled cries from him. Streaks of saliva trailing from one side of his mouth, the knotted tie having already been drenched with it. Misty crimson eyes flitted closed but he wasn't liking that. “_Look at me,”_He growled, deep and authoritative and the walls around him twitched. He obeyed, Dilated pupils watching him obediently while he moved, movements growing erratic and uncoordinated as he reached his climax. His knot swelling and caught inside the omega with a particularly bruising slap of skin against skin. His entire body quivered and he growled as he ground into the omega below him, seed filling him and making the already notable protrusion of his lower abdomen swell just a little more. He barely registered the splatters hitting his chest as he leaned down, growling against the omegas neck while taking in the delicious scent of him, the shuddering wimpers that escaped past the gag while they both came down from their high. He stayed like that, spine curved and resting on his shoulders while nuzzling at swollen scent glands languidly, enjoying each little shudder he extracted. His canines grazed against the soft swell of scent glands and he let out a slow growl.

_This could be mine,_ A deeper part of his mind whispered at him. Urging him to experimentally bite down just a little. The form below him trembled, not in a way that signified resistance. Pulling back a little bit, his lips found the omegas ear and him bit on an earlobe to sait the urge temporarily.

“I really want to bond you right now,” He admitted. He leaned back a little so he was face to face with the omega, noses brushing just a little. He searched the omegas wiped eyes for any resistance but all he found was pleading. The omega nodded jerkily, biting down on the tie now soaked with his own saliva. Satisfied he couldn't see any traces of hesitance, he returned to the soft skin and claimed, teeth sinking into soft flesh and the omega cried out against the gag. The presence of feelings not his own burst into his mind and pride washed over him at the mutual feelings of victory he felt from his newly claimed mate. Reluctantly releasing his jaw, he untangled the knot of the tie so he could claim the omegas lips, mindless to the blood that was still on his lips. Satori broke it, awkwardly lifting his head and Wakatoshi felt the weak piercing of his own scent glands, cementing the bond he had started. Satori fell back against the desk, pants coming ruggedly. The sight of the alphas blood trickling from the corner of his lips while his own blood trickled down his neck and out of sight made something stir in the alpha. He was enchanted, spellbound by the truly wiped look on the omegas face, the haze in his eyes and the slackness of his jaw as he purred in satisfaction.

Reluctantly, he hoisted himself up, mindful not to disrupt his still formed knot, carefully releasing the bound wrists from beneath the smaller. Satori looked completely wrecked, not making any effort to move once his wrists where free. It was truly a sight to behold. The sensation of his knot deflating broke the spell and he carefully pulled out, not missing the twitch of Satori's hips as he did.

“Mmhh... t-that was....s-something,” He panted, finally having come down from his high enough to speak. Lethargy keeping him laying against the desk while still trying to steady breathing. “T-toshi you're r-really something.” Wakatoshi didn't say anything, opting to gently lap at the blood still oozing from the fresh bond mark he had made. Trying to catch the sweet yet metallic liquid before it dripped onto his desk. He froze.

_His desk. Right. They where still in work._ Wakatoshi had completely forgotten they where still in the office.

“This wasn't the best place to do this....” He grumbled, moving to gently brush his lips against the omegas before reluctantly leaning back. Satori gave a rugged chuckle, bone deep exhaustion clearly evident on his flushed features.

“M-maybe not,” He managed, seemingly fighting his drooping eyelids. With a lot of reluctance, Wakatoshi reached for some tissues, his own finish seeping out of the omegas twitching entrance onto his desk. He caught it with the tissues before it created a much harder to clean mess on the carpet while making a trail of kisses on the inside of a toned thigh. Trying not to stare to much, He grabbed for both of their discarded clothes. Lovingly cleaning the omegas own seed from his chest, he buttoned up his shirt and helped him dress while he remained still, to exhausted to move from their activities and then dressed himself. He helped Satori sit up slowly, careful to stop when the movement the fresh wound on his neck made him wince and pulled him to his chest in an embrace, kissing gently at the wound and relishing in the little purrs that where set forth.

“Do you think you can make it to the elevator or shall I carry you? We should skip dinner for tonight.” Satori hummed in happy agreement.

“Y-you're definitely right about that Miracle Boy. Movie and cuddle?” Wakatoshi smiled warmly at the idea. He cleaned up any residual mess, reluctant to ask the omega to move until any evidence of their activities was gone besides the scent that the air conditioning would take care of over night. Satori finally made to move, sliding off the desk and onto his knees. The alpha watched in abstract fascination as a small pink tongue lapped at the mess he himself had made against the Ushijima's abdomen, mess he had forgotten and left to clean up last. He hitched a breath when uncoordinated hands unbuttoned his pants, extracting his member. Pink lips wrapped around him and sucked him clean with a content sigh and replaced it back in his pants. Seemingly satisfied with his own clean up job, Tendou stood with assistance and draped himself against the taller on unsteady legs.

“I don't want to move,” He breathed against his neck. Wakatoshi shuddered and a slight growl escaped him. “Think I can catch a piggy back ride? My heads all fuzzy,” the alpha couldn't refuse.

“Of course,” Wakatoshi offered gruffly, readjusting himself so he could help the omega onto his back with little effort, warming at the sleepy, content buzz he could feel through their newly formed bond. They left the office, more relaxed to being close publicly now that the majority of the buildings work force had already gone home. As they approached the elevator they stopped, Satori jolted from his position at the sudden appearance of a pair of equally flushed employees made their way out of the hallway leading to the now safe to enter bathroom. A certain _alpha-beta_ couple. The pair looked like deers caught in headlights, perspiration notable on their faces in the dull office lighting. The fact that Hanamaki was very red in the face and walking with a slight limp was incredibly incriminating.

“Matsukawa, Hanamaki, I thought you two had left for the evening.” Wakatoshi tried to keep his tone as level as possible, his cheeks burning at the notion that someone might have heard or worse, seen what just took place. If he hadn't been so mortified at the fact that they had been caught he would have noticed the slight telling scent that would have told him that they had definitely not stopped by the restroom for it's intended purpose. The caught pair looked at each other, Matsukawa sniffing at the air and catching Hana's eye with a wide grin which Hana mirrored. A slight tremmor from the redhead clinging to his back made Wakatoshi think he was trying to contain his laughter.

Matsukawa put an arm around Hanamaki's shoulders, his smile almost splitting his face and his brow raised. “Um... Congrats on bonding?" Wakatoshi didn't know what to say. He edged towards the door, wanting very much to be anywhere but there.

"Thank you." He said, not sure what else to say. "And...?"

"Um.... we won't tell if you won't?” Wakatoshi had to hold Satori tightly to stop his ass from hitting the floor as he cackled like a hyena and they left with a silent promise of never speaking of this again in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAnd that's it for this fic!!! Wtf.... I actually finished one @.@
> 
> Okay so few things I really want to say!!  
First off I've gone back to TUO to rewrite parts of the last few chapters because I was fixing them up and there was a lot I wasn't happy with so it may be a lil while before I finish uploading it, hopefully not to much time!!
> 
> Secondly I'm half way through writing a big multichap fic that's been playing on my mind that I really can't wait to start posting!!! UshiTen naturally but with several other ships too :3 Once It's finished I'll go back and beta each chapter and post the updates on a weekly basis.
> 
> Lastly, I was PLANNING on doing a few prompts for Halloween since I was to busy last week for UshiTen week so here are some prompts I absolutely stole kukuku, I'll write a few one shots and post them towards the end of the month!~ I got pulled into a convention so what was supposed to be three weeks of just chilling and writing around work before the next convention, has turned into the artists con crunch from hell TT.TT So I'll be spending aaaaaaaaaall my time drawing getting stuff ready for this con T.T
> 
> OKAY ramble over!! Here are the prompts (Each fic will just be short drabbles, max 1k words), comment on your fave ones, It will be all ushiten or shiratorizawa but I will consider other ships!~ Thank you so much for sticking around for this!! I'll catch up on comments after posting, enjoy your weekends!!!
> 
> ~PROMPTS~
> 
> ~Halloween~  
1\. “I paid $40 so I better die.”  
2\. “Your laugh does not sound like an ugly witch cackle now will you please open the door.”  
3\. “You owe me and you ARE wearing this (couples) costume!”  
4\. “Can you tell me why you have an actual skeleton in your closet?”  
5\. “Why be sexy when you can be spooky?”  
6\. “Why be spooky when you can be sexy?”  
7\. “I’m going to presume that dead body in our garden is a decoration…”  
8\. “I hope that (fake) blood splatter washes out.”  
9\. “Bobbing for apples? More like drowning!… in apples.”  
10\. “YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THE KNIFE WAS REAL!”  
11\. “Scaring the kids? You already do that without a mask.”  
12\. “The ouija board says you’re a little shit.”  
13\. “Where are you taking me? I don’t like haunted houses!”  
14\. “Hey, it’s me. I heard banging noises and I’m terrified. Please save me.”  
15\. “You are NOT having a pumpkin spice latte after what happened last year.”  
16\. “Are you just going to wear a T-shirt that says ‘costume’ on it?”  
17\. “Tell me the scariest story you have.”  
18\. “Look, man. You can’t give toothbrushes to kids on Halloween.”  
19\. “I’m probably just going to stay up all night so the ghosts don’t kill me.”  
20\. “Don’t tell me you’re not dressing up for Halloween.”  
21\. “If we don’t carve pumpkins this year I’m filing for divorce.”  
22\. “Whether or not I believe in ghosts, I’m not going to risk it with a Ouija board.”  
24\. “I’m decorating the house as terrifying as possible to scare away trick-or-treaters. More candy for me.”  
~Witches~  
1\. “It’s a love potion! What could possibly go wrong?”  
2\. “I’m a witch, not a miracle worker.”  
3\. “Halloween is my aesthetic.”  
4\. “Do you think this is Harry Potter or something?”  
5\. “You can’t just say a bunch of words that sound like Latin and expect to make magic.”  
6\. “Magic is a sophisticated craft. You can’t just say ‘pizza-us apparatus’.”  
8\. “Look, I’m sorry I turned you into a toad.”  
9\. “What are you gonna do? Burn me at the stake?”  
10\. “Why would I clean when the dishes can do themselves?”  
11\. “I told you not to summon demons in the house!”  
12\. “Maybe I’ll summon a demon so I have someone to hang out with.”  
13\. “I’d let you haunt me all night long.”  
14\. “Y-You’re not human?”  
~Fall/Autumn~  
1\. “I love it when the trees change.”  
2\. “It’s the mooost wonderful tiiime of the yeaaaaar~”  
3\. “I miss when it was actually warm outside.”  
4\. “I’m in pumpkin spice hell.”  
5\. “How many caramel apples do we need? Two? Twenty? Four hundred? I’m buying four hundred.”  
7\. “There’s nothing quite as satisfying as stepping on a super crunchy leaf.”  
8\. “October is when the creeps come out of hiding. Hence, I am here.”  
9\. “You ever realize that the fall smell everyone loves so much is just the scent of dying plants?”  
10\. “Everything just seems more eerie in the fall.”  
11\. “I want a pumpkin spice latte and I don’t care what anyone thinks.”  
12\. “October is the best time for blankets and [hot beverage of choice].”  
13\. “Take a walk with me. It’s so crisp and nice outside.”  
14\. “Ah, October. The harvest season. Perfect for harvesting souls.”  
15\. “If you jump in this leaf pile right after I finish raking, I will spear you with this rake.”


End file.
